Wrong To Be Mine
by AuntiePanda
Summary: The man I had given birth to, the man I had wanted with all my heart to mother not to long ago was lusting after me! Sequel to Surrogacy - Recommend you read that first or this might not make sense.
1. Defeated

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! No matter how much i want too! :(

A/N: Ok so this is my attempt at starting a sequel, can't promise it'll be any good but I'll do my best :D

Enjoy! :D

Abbie :D

* * *

Chapter One

Defeated

NPOV

I don't know why but as I looked across the room towards that little boy in my aunts arms I suddenly felt this strong pull towards him.

He wasn't my child! I knew that! So why was I feeling like this!

Every fibre of my being told me to go to that child, snatch it from Auntie Rosie's arms but I stopped myself.

It was around ten minutes after Granddad had come home that I simply couldn't take it, I couldn't take watching my aunt cooing over the child that for some reason I longed for!

_I'm just going for a walk. I need to get out of here, dad! _I told my dad through my mind. I didn't even turn to look at my dad as I rose from the sofa. Dad knew that I had been fighting my instincts for last fifteen minutes and that it was killing me, ripping my very soul apart just being in the same room as them.

Nobody really took any notice as I left the lounge and the house speeding through the woodland that surrounded it. I didn't have a direction, a heading I just let my feet power me forward towards the unknown.

It was only when I stopped running and took in my surroundings did I regret letting my feet lead rather than my head. I was in the same place where I had first thought up my plan to have Dale for Auntie Rosie.

The view in front of me did not appear quite as glorious as it had all those weeks ago. I stared out at it feeling my insides crumbling as a result of the raging war that was being carried out against my maternal instincts inside me.

I didn't know how I should be responding to these feelings all I knew was that I did not wish to feel them. I didn't know what to do whether to continue running away from my new frightening emotions or to face them and go home.

The war was still continuing relentlessly onwards when I was all of a sudden no longer alone. I span around to face the person who had dared to intrude upon my suffering.

It was Uncle Jasper, how had I not noticed him following me?

He smiled sadly at me and said

"Hi, kiddo" his voice soft

I couldn't respond to even say hello to my uncle. I just turned away from him and promptly burst into long overdue tears. I felt myself falling but I had neither the strength nor the will to catch myself.

Uncle Jasper caught me before I hit the ground. He spun me around and cradled me to his chest. He never said a word while I cried he just held my shaking grief stricken form upright which prevented me from collapsing to the ground in a heap.

I had never in my life experienced emotions quite like this and I never had even a slight desire to do so again.

"It's alright kiddo, it'll be alright" he attempted to comfort although it did little to help

"It's anything but alright, Uncle Jasper" I whimpered into his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Make it better. Please." I begged sobbing harder than ever. Seriously how many tears can one person shed before they shrivel up and die!

His next words confused me and even made me slightly angry

"I can't" he told me simply. I wanted to scream at him, that yes he could! He always calmed me down when I was angry! He always made me better!

So why was he refusing to help me, when I needed his help specifically now more than ever?

"Yes you can!" I shouted pushing myself away from him and his now not so comforting embrace.

"Nessie" I felt myself freeze as he addressed me with my actual name rather than 'kiddo' which he had taken to calling me since I had been just over a year old.

"Nessie" he said again however this time he continued "I can't make what your feeling now just disappear" I went to argue but he stopped me and carried on "Yes I can make you calm even happy. But it wont last forever, every time I'm not around this feeling, this pain your experiencing is going come straight back."

I turned away from him then. How was I to survive if I was forever going to be crippled with these painful emotions? How was I going to live through an eternity longing from something that I knew I would never be able to have?

"We need to go home kiddo. You can't run from this." Why did he have to say that! Running away sounded far more appealing at the present and the thought of returning home just frightened me silly!

I couldn't go home! I couldn't go back! What if Auntie Rosie found out how I was feeling? Which was the inevitable, she would find out! Nothing stayed secret in our family for long!

She would most likely take Dale as far away from me as she could. It would rip the family apart again and it would be my fault!

"I can't go home" I mumbled still keeping my back to my Uncle Jasper.

I heard him sigh from behind me.

"You aren't ever going to get over this kiddo until you face it. I know how you're feeling and although I have obviously never been in the position that you're currently in. I do know that these matters take a long time to heal."

_If they ever did!_ I thought what he wasn't saying.

How naïve I had been to believe that I could just hand over a child and not feel anything! I hadn't even bothered to consider this! That my natural maternal instinct may object to me giving away what was essentially my first child.

I had been so stupid and now I had to live with my decisions. I sighed deeply my tears had stopped now and all that was left was the marks they had created down my cheeks. With my eyes stinging and my head still in turmoil, I turned back around and went to my uncle.

Even if I really didn't want to face my family I knew I had no other choice. I had to go home! I would just have to fight with myself and my emotions once I returned. It would not be an easy fight but fight I would!

I decided then that I would not allow myself to be defeated by this!

* * *

A/N: OMG! That was the hardest thing that I have ever written! Although I hope you like it even if it was a bit depressing.

Ok this now has it's own Story! WOO! Chapter Two when it's finished will be put on there! It's called Wrong To Be Mine. :D

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	2. Darkness

A/N: ok so here is chapter two! hopefully none of you will be expecting this to happen! :D since thts always my plan! hehe :)

Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter off this on Surrogacy! Super happy that you all seemed to like it! :D :D

* * *

Chapter Two

Darkness

NPOV

I followed my Uncle Jasper into the house keeping my eyes firmly on the panels of the wooden flooring as I walked through the lounge and up to my bedroom. I collapsed onto my bed emotionally exhausted.

I crawled under my bed covers and curled up into a tight ball. Tears streamed noiselessly down my face and into my pillow as I tried my hardest to fall asleep. I pressed my face into the pillow and allowed myself to sob a tad harder than I had been before.

I heard my door being gently opened and I choked out through my tears

"Sod off!"

Obviously ignoring me, my two visitors who I could now tell were my parents entered my bedroom not caring that did not desire their company.

My covers were pulled back away from me by my mum before she sat down beside me. I buried my face into the pillow further in an attempt to not have to block out my unwanted visitors.

"Renesmee. Oh honey." Mum scooped me up into her arms and hugged me to her chest gently. Her comforting embrace felt wonderful to me in my current state but it was still unwelcome. If I had wanted comfort then I would have gone to her when I returned and not to my bedroom.

I fought against the hold that she had on me. I didn't want to be cuddled or comforted not right now! Right now all I wanted to be left alone for a while to think maybe even get some sleep. She released me looking shocked and hurt.

I threw the covers over myself once again hiding myself from their view. After my dismal mum got up and moved away from me. I knew this because the pressure of her weight on the mattress disappeared.

They didn't leave though. They lingered in my bedroom obviously not wanted to leave me alone. It annoyed me that they hadn't left since I couldn't really think with my dad in the room. _Oh can't they just go away! _I thought intending for my dad to hear. They still didn't leave so I just decided to try and ignore their presence.

I felt myself drifting off into an uneasy sleep and I was only semi-conscious when my bedroom door opened again. However I was awake just enough to notice the heartbeat that sounded throughout my room. Auntie Rosie and Dale had just come into my bedroom.

I scrambled into a sitting position in my bed shocking both my parents and my Auntie Rosie since. They had all obviously been under the false impression that I had been asleep but I didn't care about them all I could think about was the baby that was cradled lovely in my Auntie's arms.

Dale was awake now and his tiny eyes were staring across the room in the direction of my parents. I followed his gaze I saw my dad glaring at him, like it was the baby's fault that everything had gone wrong and not all mine for being stupid and naïve.

Mum was also glaring but it wasn't directed at Dale. Auntie Rosie ignored both of them and their cold looks even if Dale continued to try and look curiously at my dad he was still apparently too young to understand the feeling behind the look he was receiving.

Auntie Rosie hesitated once she was by the side of my bed. I didn't know what to say to encourage her to sit down but it didn't really matter anyway because she only stayed standing for about half a minute before she sat down next to me.

She smiled at me though I could see a half hidden look of a fear in her eyes. A fear that I would take her dream away no doubt! But it's not like she didn't have a reason to feel that way. What with how I was currently feeling she had ever right to be fearful of me.

"Would you like to hold your-"she hesitated again thinking of the right word to describe what Dale was to me "cousin?" she finished, I nodded the second she finished her sentence.

I would regret this later since I knew that it would be unbelievably hard to hand him back to my aunt and I would give him back!

She some what reluctantly placed Dale into my arms and they instantly formed a protective cradle around him. Dale looked up at me and smiled. I felt my heart swell. _No! He's not yours! He's your cousin not your son!_ My mind yelled the much needed reminder at me.

Before I could stop myself I ran my finger across his little chubby cheek.

"Hello baby" I said softly and quietly

Auntie Rosie tensed up beside me but I ignored her. She would most likely take him away from me in a moment so I was making the most of what little time I may have with him.

I ran my finger across his other cheek only realising that I had gotten too close to his mouth when I felt his sharp teeth sinking into my skin.

"Fuck!" I screamed at the pain yanking my finger away from him. Auntie Rosie responded to my scream by ripping Dale away from me who was now wailing loudly because of my outburst.

I jumped up and swiftly moved away from my aunt and the demon child who for some deranged reason I still wanted to comfort through his tears even after he'd just bitten me. I looked down and examined the damage that had been done to the finger on my left hand.

My blood was oozing from the lacerations along the side of my finger and was running down the side of my hand. I watched the cut for a moment waiting for it to heal but it didn't. Instead a hideous burning pain overtook my whole forearm it felt like I'd been set alight.

I screamed louder than I ever have in my life before! This new pain hurt more than labour and that was saying something! The pain was so bad that I was actually temped to gnaw my own arm off just to stop it.

All my senses clouded as the burning spread further up my arm and my parent's voices sounded like they were talking at a distant rather than by my side as they called out to me in shock and fear. There silhouettes also appeared slightly distorted as my vision started to blur.

The pain spread further and I cried out again. I felt myself falling for the second time that day, as the weight of the agony that was quickly taking hold of my body became too much for me to handle.

"Renesmee!" I just about heard my mum yell as I fell and I vaguely registered a pair of strong cold arms catching me, preventing me from smacking into the wooden floor of my bedroom.

The cold arms tighted protectively around me just as my world was consumed by darkness as I abruptly lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N: Ok i know that was short and i apologise for that. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer :)

Thanks again for reading! :D I hope you liked it and please feel free to review and tell me exactly what you thought because i love to hear your thoughts on this :D

Abbie :D


	3. Dead and Gone

A/N: I'm really not 100% happy with this chapter but it's sorta necessary to get everything moving forward. So I hope you like it anyway! :D

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Renesmee!" I just about heard my mum yell as I fell and I vaguely registered a pair of strong cold arms catching me, preventing me from smacking into the wooden floor of my bedroom._

_The cold arms tighten protectively around me just as my world was consumed by darkness as I abruptly lost consciousness._

Chapter Three

Dead and Gone

NPOV

I had never felt quite so crap in my life. My body felt very strange and the feeling could only really be described as similar to that of waking up after a long sleep in an uncomfortable position, only this however, was greatly intensified.

"You're ok sweetheart. You're ok now. It's alright." I heard my mum whispering to me.

I groaned and blinked a few times before attempting to sit up. I was instantly prevented from rising into the sitting position when my mum proceeded to hold me down.

"Don't move honey, ok?"

I felt so rubbish that I didn't even bother trying to argue with her. I laid back down and asked

"What happened? Why did I pass out?"

"You nearly died" mum choked out her anwser just before she abruptly started sobbing. I went to sit up again so that I could comfort her but I was pushed back down again by my granddad this time. I hadn't even known he was in the room! _Who else was here exactly? _

"Just me, your mother and your grandfather" my dad answered me. I hated not being able to sit up and see what was happening around me even if it did feel better to stay lying down.

I sighed and repeated

"Again why did I pass out?"

Granddad answered me this time

"Apparently venom affects you the same way that it affects werewolves" I frowned in confusion at his response. He looked down at me and noticed the confused expression on my face.

"If a werewolf is bitten by a vampire and the venom gets into their bloodstream they generally die from it. Your genetic make up is essentially very similar to a werewolf. It makes sense that venom would have the same affect on you."

I was still confused

"Am I dead then?" _I don't feel dead! And they wouldn't be here if I was dead!_

My granddad chuckled lightly at my comment

"No Nessie, thankfully you are not dead"

The frown didn't leave my face and after noticing that fact granddad went on to say

"Your father managed to get the venom out before it could kill you" he told me a hint of what I thought sounded like pride in his voice.

"Just" I heard my dad mutter to himself.

"Can I sit up-"I went to ask until my eye caught sight of a drip that was attached to my hand via needle. I started hyperventilating at the sight of it. That was something else that I had got from my mum, her phobia of needles!

I knew it was overreaction but that still didn't prevent me from ripping the needle out of my hand before any of family members present could move to stop me. My hand bled profusely for around about four seconds before the skin started to heal over.

I lay back down and then practically growled at my granddad

"No needles!"

"We had no other way to keep you hydrated, Nessie and you can't survive four days without water. Your father didn't save you just so that you could die from dehydration."

Only one thing stood out in my granddad's reply

"Back up a second. Four days?" I questioned a little worried about the answer since it was likely to confirm my suspicions.

"You've been unconscious for almost four days" _Yep that's what I thought!_

"I personally believe that maybe it was your body's way of recovering after the trauma that it experienced. You had a very near death experience, Nessie. We almost lost you."

There was so much emotion in the last four words of his sentence that it made me realise that they weren't exaggerating. _What had I been minutes or seconds from death? _

I hadn't wanted to hear an answer to that question but I got one anyway

"Seconds" my dad's voice said solemnly

I wasn't really sure what to make of that news. It was sure as hell hard to digest. I couldn't thoroughly process the information, I was sixteen (nearly seventeen) and I had been seconds from death when I had always been under the impression that death may never happen for me!

My mum must have mistook my silence for being scared or fearful of some kind because she suddenly appeared in my sight and started stroking my hair saying in a calm soft voice

"It's ok, sweetheart. Their gone, he can't hurt you anymore."

I started to panic at her words. _They couldn't be gone! It wasn't fair! Why did they have to leave?! _

The more I thought about it the more anger I felt towards my dad and my Auntie Rosie. Auntie Rosie had probably jumped at the opportunity to take Dale away from her competition (as she saw it) but I wasn't her competition, I had no intention, regardless of what I may feel or want, off taking him away from her.

I gradually sat up and when I did my eyes met my dads I glared at him and said through clenched teeth

"What did you do?"

He didn't need to give me a verbal answer since his actions where more than enough to prove to me that he had had something to do with their leaving. He broke eye contact with me and turned his gaze instead to the floor.

Even though I would probably regret it I jumped down off the bed, stumbling slightly as my feet connected with the floor. I was surprised that nobody had moved to stop me since they had been quite persistent on making sure I stayed lying down.

My head throbbed as I ran heading towards my aunt and uncle's bedroom. I knew they wouldn't be there but I just needed to see proof. I knew the second that I passed over the threshold that they were indeed gone. Their scent in the room was faded this told me that they'd left probably the day it happened. How desperate must my Auntie have been to get Dale away from me?

Uncle Jasper had been right! That longing feeling that I had been experiencing grew now that I was aware of Dale's absence from my life.

It felt like a part of me had died now that he was gone and no matter what I did I would never be able to bring that part of me back to life.

I closed the bedroom door and lent against it. I slide down the wood of the door as the grief overtook me.

Sitting with my knees pressed up against my chest, I folded my arms over the tops of my knees and buried my head into my arms before I allowed myself to grieve. To grieve for that piece of me that was dead and gone and that would never return to me even if I should live for the rest of eternity.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I made them leave but I did mention in a previous Author's Note that if I did a sequel then Dale would be mature, so this story wont include Dale growing up however I am going to do the one-shots after I've finished this :D

Now this is a bit of a spoiler but I need to hear you opinions before I go any further. Ok, what is your opinion on Dale and Nessie being a couple since their not technically related and Nessie won't have any part in his upbringing.

Right now you all think that I'm an absolute sicko! (in my defense it seems like a good idea to me even if their relationship would be slightly odd and wrong on so many levels!)

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	4. Complicated

A/N: Ok, first sorry it took so long to update but it is a pretty long chapter and hopefully its been worth the wait! :)

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! :D

Anyway, here goes!

I hope you like it! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

Complicated

RPOV

Being a mother was more magical than I had ever dreamed it would be. I had been living on cloud nine for the last seven years. Recently though since Dale had reached maturity my happiness had been dwindling.

We were due to leave for home tomorrow morning since Esme had been on my case for the last three years to come back. I had argued though that Dale could hurt Nessie if we came back before he was mature and had learnt self-control. However Dale had reached maturity early last week and I couldn't hide behind that excuse anymore.

Truth be told Dale had been quite capable of controlling himself since his first birthday. I had chosen to distance myself from my family because I had still harboured a deep rooted fear that Nessie may attempt to take Dale away from me and I couldn't let that happen.

I had seen the way her face lit up when she had held him that first time. There was no doubt in my mind that she wanted him for her own. I cared about my niece, I loved her but when she'd been in that coma I had seen the opportunity to get Dale away from her and I'd taken it.

I felt so guilty for leaving though, I had abandoned my niece when she'd been practically on her deathbed. I had dragged Emmett along with me even though he didn't want to leave. I had taken my husband away from our family, the family that he loved almost as much as he loved me.

He missed his brothers so much I could see it in him. Whenever we went hunting or when he played the Xbox 360 with Dale. He loved his son more than anything else in the world of that I was certain but Dale couldn't replace his brothers. I knew that Emmett was practically counting down the hours until we left for home.

I heard a banging sound and darted from our longue were I'd been sitting into the garage. I found Emmett and Dale both throwing suitcases and other items into the jeep. They looked so alike from behind except Dale was only half the build that his father was.

"What are you doing? We're not supposed to leave yet!" I asked Emmett walking over to him.

"I know but I don't wanna wait any longer"

I was about to argue when Dale suddenly turned to me and said

"Mum, its pointless waiting to leave. Besides I wanna go too, I wanna meet the rest of my family"

There was a hint of sadness in my son's voice as he spoke and I decided then that I would leave this very second just to make that trace of unhappiness disappear.

"Ok, we can leave now if that's what you want." I told him gently before continuing this time speaking to my husband "We'll need to ring Esme though she's not expecting us yet"

Emmett was beaming when I spoke to me next

"I already rang Dad while you were out this morning." He told me and I was quite surprised that he'd managed to bring all our plans forward without my noticing. How distracted by my thoughts must I have been today to not notice all of what they'd been doing?

I climbed into the jeep and waited patiently for them to finish packing up everything. We were going home and there was nothing I could or would do to stop us from doing just that, not if it would make Dale happy. I would do anything for that boy and if home was where he wanted to go then I would go without complaint just to make him happy.

* * *

NPOV

I'd decided not to go to school today. This was my first time back at high school after a good few years. I'd been quite depressed after they left and the first few years I'd chosen to stay at home with grandma. This morning though grandma had told me that Aunt Rosie, Uncle Emmett and Dale where coming back tomorrow to live with us, for good.

Naturally I was angry, and nervous. Ok nervous was a bit of understatement I was practically having a panic attack! The only thing keeping me calm right now was my cat Marie.

Marie was a 6 year old, silver grey tabby with blue eyes. I'd had her since she was a kitten. Auntie Alice and grandma had been out late night shopping and they'd found her in a box down an alley. We'd had her ever since, mainly because I had refused to let her out of my sight. I had acted as her 'mum' since she'd been five weeks old.

It had also helped that for some bizarre reason she didn't seem to fear my family which was how she'd earned her name Marie, cos that was mum's middle name and she hadn't been scared of vampires either.

I was lying on the sofa trying to relax, resting my head on the arm allowing my now waist length hair to spilling over the edge of the arm. Marie was stretched out across my chest purring contentedly. I had my iPod playing in my ears, keeping my mind focused on the lyrics rather than on thoughts of the absent members of my family and their imminent return.

Even over the beat of my music I still heard my dad tearing down the drive way in his new BMW 535d. The Volvo had passed away a few years ago. It was a very sad day, I had actually been quite surprised that dad hadn't forced us all to wear black and go about as if we were in mourning.

I turned up the volume again to make it clear to my family members that were about to come home that I was not in the mood for conversation of any kind. I closed my eyes and attempted to shut out the world around me. It wasn't long before I heard dad let out a sigh in annoyance he'd clearly noticed that I hadn't moved all that much since they'd left this morning.

I opened my eyes when I felt the weight of my cat disappear from my chest. Dad was awkwardly holding a very irritated looking Marie. She wriggled in his grasp until he gently put her down. Knowing I would kill him if he did anything less. I switched off the iPod and pulled myself up, swinging my legs around so that I was sitting up straight.

I took the now silent headphone out of my ears and placed the iPod away from me before folding my arms over my chest and glaring at my dad.

"What?!" I demanded unleashing a portion of the anger that I'd spent the best part of the day taming.

"I can't just let you go back to moping around the house! It's unbelievably irritating to have to witness!" he retorted grabbing my forearm and yanking me up from the sofa.

I faintly heard my Auntie Alice mutter

"Now he knows how we felt" to Uncle Jasper who laughed quietly at her comment.

Dad ignored them both and instead continued to tow me through the lounge until he suddenly stopped.

"Wait there" he commanded. I decided it was best to humour him and stayed put however I did ask

"What exactly are you doing?"

He didn't answer he just disappeared off only to return around four seconds later with a handful of CDs. I frowned

"What are you doing?" I asked him again

"We" he corrected me stressing that I would be joining in on his plans

"Are going to practise some dancing" he finished smiling down at me.

"Say again?" I asked knowing I hadn't misheard him although praying that I had. I hated dancing! It was boring, especially to the music my dad choose!

After hearing my thoughts dad asked

"If I let you chose the music will do this and try and have fun?"

I answered him by dashing off into the kitchen to retrieve one of grandma's CDs that we'd both listened too at the weekend while making my dinner.

I went over to the CD player in the lounge and placed the CD inside. I hit play and then went back over to where I'd been standing earlier.

'_You can dance, every dance with the guy  
who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight' _

The song started and Dad sighed heavily at my choice of music

"You said I could I chose!" I reminded him. He didn't say another word and instead moved to stand directly in front of me, taking my hand in his.

He took my other hand and placed it on his shoulder he then put his other hand on my waist before he set us of dancing about the room. When the song got going dad started to occasionally dip or spin me, it was with this that I actually began to enjoy myself.

It was on the third dip that I giggled! And I don't giggle! Ever! I became so focused on the fact that I had just giggled that I didn't notice the hands that had a hold of me change.

"Granddad?" I asked shocked after I was brought up from the dip and found him where my dad had been seconds ago. He chuckled lightly at the bemused expression on my face but didn't stop us dancing. Even though I was slightly stunned by the switch I carried on dancing anyway since it felt good to laugh and just be happy for once.

'_Can he walk you home, you must tell him no-' _

The song continued and I was vaguely aware of the sound of a car heading towards the house.

Granddad didn't stop dancing which surprised me because I would have thought that he would react differently to hearing such a noise. I chose to ignore the car and granddad's reaction though because I was having far too much fun to care about visitors regardless of whom they may be.

'_So darlin' save the last dance for me'_

Granddad dipped me like dad had done before and I was partly expecting to find Uncle Jasper in his place or something but no it was still granddad who pulled me up from the dip.

'_So don't forget who's taking you home' _

He spun me around next and it was this time that I felt the hands change. The new person, the new hands were far warmer then any I had ever felt touch me before. I knew who was holding me even before I had actually turned to see his face. There was only one person who it could possibly be and that was

"Dale" I breathed as his now grown up face came into my sight. I kept dancing even though the smile had been wiped from my face. Grandma said they weren't coming until tomorrow! Why would she lie?

His deep blue eyes meet mine and I saw something in them that I had never seen directed at me before, something that frightened me to my very core. It was lust. The man I had given birth to, the man I had wanted with all my heart to mother not to long ago was lusting after me!

My life just got complicated!

* * *

A/N: Ok so in case you dont know the song their dancing too is Michael Buble - Save the last dance for me and normally I would never put lyrics in this and I won't do it again it's just it made it easier for me to write that bit with them in there for some strange reason! :)

Anyway, just quickly gonna mention that Marie is based on bellabriggs' kitten who's description she kindly let me use in this :)

I hope you liked it :D

Thanks for reading! :D

Abbie :D


	5. Powerful

A/N: First thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :D Second erica3769 asked if I was going to write any of this is in Dale's point of view and I actually told her I wouldn't but you know what I gave it a go. Hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is!

Anyway, here is chapter five in Dale's POV, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Powerful

DPOV

I had never seen anybody quite so gorgeous before. The girl, who I could guess was Renesmee from the descriptions that mum and dad had given me on the journey up here, looked so sexy with her wide joyful smile, flushed cheeks and her long auburn curls dancing about her face as she moved to the music that I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did next.

I wasn't even really sure why I did it but I went over to her and the man she was dancing with (who I guessed was Carlisle since the other blond man was standing across the room beside the short dark haired woman like mum had said, Alice and Jasper) and silently asked permission to cut in with my eyes. Carlisle stood back for me and I took over dancing with her.

Her skin felt incredible against my own. I had never felt skin the same temperature as mine before but it felt fantastic. I was a tad disheartened when she turned back to face me with the sexy smile was absent from her beautiful face. My hopes and feelings where ignited again however when her chocolate brown eyes meet mine and she breathed out my name.

"Dale"

Her voice sent waves of lust to channel through my veins. I had felt lust before but never quite this powerful, I was sorta worried that I might get a reaction 'downstairs' if I didn't get my feelings under some kind control.

_Oh My God, I gave birth to him and now he's lusting after me, could life get more complicated! _I heard her voice

I froze how had she said that without moving her mouth and what did she mean by she'd given birth to me?! She couldn't off! She wasn't my mum!

"You gave birth to me?" I asked my voice hollow, if she was telling the truth then I'd just been practically fantasizing about having sex with my mother!!

She broke away from the hold I'd had on her and started backing away from me shaking her head as a mixture of emotions crossed her face; horror, shock, disbelief.

_How did he? Impossible! _Her voice portrayed the emotions on her face as she continued to move away from me. I was even more confused than I had already been since her mouth didn't move again, how was she doing that?

My attention was diverted from Renesmee when I heard another voice

_Why cant I-? Maybe it's Bella? _That voice came from the tall auburn haired man, who I was pretty sure, was Edward; Renesmee's father.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked of the brunette woman at his side. The woman's, Bella's face turned surprised at his comment and she frowned

"I'm not doing anything" she told him.

_If it's not Bella then why can't I hear his thoughts?! _

Something clicked in my head then maybe that was why Renesmee's mouth hadn't moved because she wasn't talking, she was thinking!

Edward spoke then

"Then why can't I hear your thoughts?" the question sounded like he was asking himself rather than actually asking me.

Renesmee regained coherent thought once again and asked me

"More importantly why can you hear mine?"

Suddenly there was like a tidal wave of thoughts and emotions and my head and body simply couldn't take it! It felt like I may explode from the weight of it all! My eyes watered from the pain in my head, I clamped my eyes shut and shoved my hands over my ears even though I knew it would be useless.

I felt cold comforting arms wrap around me and my mum's voice pleading

"Bella please" she sounded like she was sobbing or at least was about to start. _Please be alright! Oh I can't stand it! _

"Bella please I know you hate me but please help him" she pleaded again both her voices desperate now.

Whatever Bella did I would have to thank her for it later because the whole room became abruptly silent. The emotions were still there but they were easier to ignore than the thoughts of all nine people present in the room. The only voice I could hear now was my mum's actual voice as she whispered reassuring words to me.

The only thing I managed to say to her was

"God that hurt!"

Mum hiccoughed at my understatement.

I broke out of her grasp feeling embarrassed that the whole room had just witnessed my mum comforting me. Especially Renesmee the girl that I had found sexy (and on some sick level still did) had seen that! I thought straightening up, adjusting my posture so as to try and regain some of my just lost masculinity.

I looked across the room towards where Renesmee was standing in front of her parents. She was looking down at the ground a blush on her cheeks and what looked like the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. Part of her first thought came gliding back through my mind _'I gave birth to him' _before I could have my second chance to process that bit of information something happened.

I froze to spot like I had earlier as some sort of vivid image took over my thoughts. I couldn't think, I couldn't even see the room around me as my eyes clouded over and the image played like a video behind my eyes.

_A woman with waist length curly hair stood with her back to a taller well built man also with curly hair although his was a rich brown rather than a reddish brown. _

"_I can't do this Dale! It's wrong!" the woman spoke her voice choked with tears. The man took hold of her shoulders and moved her around to face him, so that he could see her beautiful but tear stained face. _

"_Nessie, We're not related! You're not my mum! We're not even cousins! I love you! Please please don't call that wrong!" _

"_But it is! It is wrong! Wrong for you too feel that way! Wrong for me to return those feelings! Wrong for me to want you to be mine! Wrong-" The man cut her off before she could finish her sentence by gripping her tighter, lifting her up from the ground and pressing his lips to hers, the woman responded enthusiastically by wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_There kiss didn't last long because the woman broke it, and pulled out of the man's arms. Her feet lightly landed on the floor, she looked up directly into his face. She shook her head to mean no and said her voice ringing with heartbreaking finality. _

"_I can't do this! It's not right!" _

_She turned her back on the heart broken man and bolted into the trees of the woodland that surrounded them. _

The video ended in my head with the man, who I knew was me speeding off after the woman, who I knew was Nessie. I wasn't sure what the hell had just happened to me but once I had regained my sight and had looked around at the people surrounding me, It was clear that I wasn't the only one who was confused although confusion barely covered what i was feeling right now!

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was a bit short! : ( But I'm hoping you liked it anyway : )

I'm not sure if that power has already been used in the books, I can't really remember to be honest. I've only read them all the way through once!

And in case any of you are confused Dale's power/ability. It was basically that he could absorb/mimic the abilities of the people around him. Rose and Emmett never knew he had a power because they don't have abilities like some of the others do! : )

His power was based on Peter Petrelli in Heroes, thought I'd mention where I got the idea from and just in case some of you noticed a similarity : D

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	6. Revelations

A/N: sorry that it took so long update! i normally try to update faster than that! :) oh well hopefully this would have been worth the wait even if im a little nervous about it!

ok this is in first Dale's pov and then Rosalies and its ends on Nessie's. :) i hope you like it

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Six

Revelations

DPOV

"What just happened?" I asked to nobody in particular.

Mum went to answer me but the short female, Alice came over to us and practically demanded

"What did you see?"

Mum looked at me expectantly as did Alice. I didn't quite know how to answer them so I just shrugged.

"Think about what you saw?" Alice asked although it didn't sound like a question more like an order.

"Oook" I said and thought back to the scene of me and Renesmee that had played in my head. Alice grabbed my hand and pressed it to her neck.

Her actions shocked me and I asked

"Wha-"she cut me off before I could even half finish the question.

"Just think back to what you saw" she ordered again this time with a bit more force behind her words.

I replayed the video in my head and I watched Alice's face change and show first curiosity, quickly replaced by shock, revulsion, more shock and then relief yet at the same time a kind of mild sadness. She released my hand and I pulled back my arm away from her, I was even more confused now.

What the hell on earth was happening to me, first I'd her all their thoughts, then apparently I'd blocked Edward from seeing mine, I was also pretty sure that I'd felt emotions that weren't mine, then I'd seen some kind of vision and now I was showing someone what I was thinking. Could today get much weirder?

I noticed mum look over to Dad a worried look in her eyes. She then turned her gaze to Carlisle

"Carlisle, what's happening to him?"

"I think that Dale may have an ability after all" he said simply before striding over to me, mum and Alice. He faced me smiling slightly and without shifting his gaze he asked Alice

"What he saw. Was it the future?"

"A possible future" she corrected putting emphasis on 'possible' "Yes, I believe so."

Carlisle nodded his head twice before he spoke to me

"Then it appears to me that Dale's ability is to somehow pick up and copy other people's abilities. It really is fascinating"

"Seriously, that's what happened? I was copying their powers? That's awesome!" it all made sense now, well apart from Renesmee had been thinking! My excited and happy mood died the moment i thought about that.

"Mum can me, you and dad talk in private for a bit?" I asked her quietly although I knew full well everyone would hear.

"Of course" she said smiling though her voice gave away her apprehension about the conversation we were about to have.

To me that apprehension almost proof that what I'd heard in Renesmee thoughts earlier was true, how all i had to was to get mum and dad to admit it!

RPOV

I would have to tell him, tell him everything. I'd heard what he'd said earlier 'you gave to birth to me?' he asked Renesmee. I knew then that maybe I should have warned my family that Dale didn't know the exact truth behind his birth.

Ok so calling it not the exact truth was the understatement of understatements but I'd just wanted to pretend to myself and to him, that I had been the one to carry him, to feel him kick from the inside rather than the outside, and the one to go through labour to bring him into this world.

I glanced across at Emmett he'd been so happy earlier when we'd arrived home but that happiness now appeared to have been washed clean out of him. Though I couldn't understand why since he was finally going to get what he'd wanted for the past 7 years, Emmett had hated lying to his son far more than I had. He didn't see why we couldn't just sit him down and explain the whole situation. I would have thought that the fact that Dale was now being enlightened would have made him happy rather than the exact opposite.

The three of us left the house and went far enough away so that we were guaranteed some form of privacy from the rest of the family. Dale was looking anywhere but at me as he asked me the question that I knew he'd been dying to ask

"Are you my real mum?"

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes in preparation for a reaction

"Not biologically" I told him feeling terribly guilty for lying to him and for never once telling him this.

He paused and took a moment to think before asking

"Is Renesmee?"

"No, she's not either" I said to him my voice had meant to contain some forcefulness behind it but it had been lost, all courage present in my body had drowned in the guilt. I shouldn't have lied to him. I knew that, I had always known that.

Dale took another moment to process this

"If you're not my mum and neither is Renesmee, then who is?" He asked still not even glancing at me

_Good question! _I thought

"You don't even know?!" he suddenly roared turning his gaze so as to glare down at me.

Emmet who had said nothing up until now responded to Dale's outburst by yelling almost twice as loud,

"Don't you ever shout at your mother!"

"I think we kinda established that she's not my mum, Dad!" he retorted shattering my heart with his words.

'_She's not my mum' _his words stung painfully and I actually would have preferred to have Jane use her power on me continuously for a whole century than to ever heard Dale say that sentence to me.

I deserved it though. I wasn't worthy of calling myself his mother. He deserved better from his so called mother than to have been lied too since he could talk.

I was yanked from my thoughts prematurely when I heard the sound of a second heartbeat. I span around and was met with the sight of my niece looking more nervous than I had ever seen her look before.

NPOV

I had to do this! I was probably the only one that could explain that he would listen too. Aunt Rosie faced me eyeing me with curiosity.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted privacy but I just thought maybe I could explain the whole thing a bit better" my voice had very little volume as I spoke.

Uncle Emmett smiled at me, Dale seemed to be in a way relieved that I was now present in this conversation although I couldn't really understand why he would be.

I put my hand in my pocket and withdrew a folded piece of paper. I went over to Dale and held up the paper in front of his face.

"I will give you this once you've listened to everything I have to say and not before"

Confusion sweep across his features and he asked

"What is it?"

I swallowed nervously

"You'll find out"

I extended my arm out and touched his neck lightly and closed my eyes before allowing every memory of what I'd chosen to do all those years ago to fill my head, I showed him them all just like I'd done to prove Aunt Rosie's innocence to my dad.

**~The Cliff Top~**

'"_What if I said I might have a way to make that happen?"_

_She spun around to face me with a look of desperation in her eyes.'_

'_"You really want to do this for me, don't you?"'_

'"_Yes, Auntie Rosie. I want to do this!"'_

**~At the hotel~**

'"_Auntie Rosie, it'll all be fine I promise! No matter what happens I'm going to do this for you!"'_

'"_What do you mean, No?!"_

"_I won't let you do this! I won't let you risk our niece's life for this!"_

"_You won't let me!"'_

**~At the clinic~**

'_Flicking through the Palm Beach Infertility Clinic's database and choosing the donor. A stunningly pretty woman with long pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes, whose name it stated was Chloe Harper. I clicked the print button and her sheet of information came spilling out of the printer. I grabbed the paper, folded it and shoved it into the pocket in my bag,' _

**~Back at the hotel~**

_'Listen little one, you have to be okay, alright? You have to keep on going, cos your going to make two people really happy if you do, okay?' _

**~Back at Home~**

'_"You can't leave!"_

_"Look Nessie, we won't be gone long, ok?"_

_"No not ok!" _What the hell am I supposed to do with a baby if they leave?!_'_

'"_You are happy, right?"_

"_Happy doesn't even begin to cover what I am feeling now, Sweetheart."'_

'"_Why did you do this?"_

I just wanted to make her happy.

"_There are other ways-"_

Not Auntie Rosie and she's so sad, dad! She's incomplete without this, _I rested a hand on the bump,_ and I can make her whole!'

'"_In your facccccccceeeee-"'_

'"_It's a boy"'_

'"_Make it better. Please."_

"_I can't"' _

'"_Would you like to hold your-""cousin?"' _

'"_Hello baby"'_

'"_Fuck!" I screamed at the pain yanking my finger away from him.'_

'_My world was consumed by darkness as I abruptly lost consciousness.'_

_'We almost lost you."_

_'What had I been minutes or seconds from death? '_

_"Seconds"_ '

'_They couldn't be gone! It wasn't fair! Why did they have to leave?!'_

I stopped there since I didn't want him to know just how much of a wreck I'd been after they'd left. I pulled my hand away from him and opened my eyes. He was practically frozen to the spot his face stunned and ever so slightly horrified. I didn't want to hang round and wait for him to snap out of it so instead I just turned to Uncle Emmett handed him the paper and left without another word to any of them.

I'd done what I'd came here to do.

* * *

A/N: sorry tht wasnt all that good but i had to get that explaination out of the way, the next chapter will be about Dale's power a bit more :D and hopefully the one after that should be more about Dale and Nessie :)

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	7. Talk

A/N: I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but the next one should better! :)

Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Talk

NPOV

I felt like running head first into a brick wall!

Why did I have to tell him? _He needed to know!_ My mind argued with itself.

But I didn't have to give him that stupid piece of paper! He didn't need to know about the donor! She wasn't his mother! Auntie Rosie was!

I may not like my Aunt Rosie at the moment, no scratch that, I may despise my Auntie Rosie at the moment but this just wasn't on! I wouldn't let him treat her like this!

He was going to come out of his stupid bedroom and stop acting like a total dickhead or was I going to broke down his door and force him to listen to what I had to say!

I know that Aunt Rosie had been seriously in the wrong to lie to him but this wasn't fair on her. As much as I disliked her for both leaving and lying I wouldn't let this carry on!

It was breaking her heart that he wouldn't leave his room and that he wouldn't talk to her! I'd gone through shit to mend her damaged heart and I wasn't about let him continue to undo what I'd fixed!

I walked towards his bedroom and knocked gently on the door to which the response was

"Just go away"

I sighed, lent against the door and said

"Well if that's the way you want it" I sighed again before preceding to boot his door in striking the wood just once with all my strength.

His heart stuttered in shock as his bedroom door flew across his room. I stood in the now open doorway and made an expression of mock innocence spread across my face before saying

"Whoops"

Dale's face when he moved to look at me was murderous and I thought for the first time that maybe just maybe I'd crossed a line!

Oh well he'd get over it!

"Sorry bout that don't know my own strength sometimes" I told him smiling.

"You stupid bitch! What the fuck did you do that for!" he snarled at me.

I was a little scared by his voice though there wasn't a chance in hell I'd admit it. I repressed my fear and went over to him he was sitting in the middle of his bed his face fuming. I hovered at the edge of his bed and sighed

"Look, I'm sorry I broke your door" I sat down on the edge of his bed keeping a measurable distant between us "but I can't stand by and watch you shut yourself away like this." I forced myself to look up into his eyes and hold my gaze there.

"I just can't let you go down hill like I did over something like this" My voice instinctively quieted as I spoke, this topic was hard for me to talk about and that simple statement was the most I would mention tonight.

"Please don't shut yourself away, I know this is difficult and confusing but locking yourself in your bedroom won't make the problems go away, trust me it won't." Dale's anger diminished significantly as all of my words sunk in.

"She's your mum, Dale. She loves you and that is all that matters. Just talk to one of us about it." he shook his head briefly and said

"I don't wanna talk yet"

Yet. Well that was better than nothing!

Dale laid back down across his bed and let out a deep sigh

"Why is life shit?"

I shrugged my shoulders and moved over to where he was. I laid down beside him and stared up at the patterned ceiling

"It's not always so bad" I told him smiling up at the ceiling.

I felt his eyes on me but I didn't move to meet his stare

"Really?" he asked me

I nodded my head once and continued to gaze up at the ceiling.

We lay there for a while neither of us saying a word. It was only when there was a tapping noise that I pushed myself up. Granddad was standing in the open doorway tapping the wooden frame lightly to announce his presence.

He looked at me for a second before quickly surveying Dale's bedroom floor

"You are aware that your grandma is more than likely going to hurt you for this" Granddad pointed out to me. I laughed and scrambled up off Dale's bed. I hopped lightly onto the floor and said

"It's ok I'll just hide behind you"

Granddad chuckled at me, he then came over and gently pulled me into his arms for a quick hug. He didn't keep me in his arms long and as he broke away from me he whispered very quietly to me

"I need to talk to Dale for a moment. Would you give us a few minutes?"

I nodded, I was slightly intrigued as to what there topic of conversation may be. I quickly glanced back around at Dale who was now standing up by the side of his bed.

I didn't bother saying goodbye since I would probably come back to talk to him again later. I left the room and left them to their conversation.

DPOV

Carlisle came over to me then and smiled kindly at me.

"There is something that needs to be discussed"

His words annoyed me and made me even slightly angry. I'd just managed to avoid a proper conversation with Renesmee about this and now Carlisle was going to try and tell me to forgive my mum. I wasn't ready to forgive her yet and I didn't want them telling me I had too.

"Look, I'll talk to her when I'm ready and not before"

Carlisle frowned before saying

"I think you misunderstood me. I came to simply talk about your ability and how we could all help you with coping with it."

Oh! Wasn't expecting that!

"Oh right" I sat back down perching myself on the edge of the bed. Carlisle stayed standing

"I have spoken to everybody else and they are all more than happy to help you learn to control their powers."

I nodded but didn't say anything.

"Before you can enrol at the school you will need to have at least mastered some control over the effects of Edward's and Jasper's abilities since they are the ones that affected you the worst. Am I correct?" he asked me and I answered him quickly with a simple

"Yeah"

"And your happy to do this?" he enquired of me

"Yeah" I repeated I was very eager to learn more about the abilities I had somehow managed to acquire.

"Good. Then if you have no issue against it, Edward will begin by helping you will his ability in the morning."

I frowned, weren't they going to be in school tomorrow?

"Don't they all have to go to school though?" I verbalised my thought

"It's going to be sunny for the next three days. None of us will be going far." He told me.

"Right, cool"

Carlisle nodded his head once at me and then he departed. Clearly I had not been the only one to find that conversation slightly awkward.

It was understandable though really since I didn't know him all that well. I had only known 'my family' through name up until yesterday when I had met them all for the first time.

It wasn't long after Carlisle left that Renesmee re-entered the room.

"You back then?" I asked smiling despite the fact that I really didn't wanna talk about all this yet.

"Yeah" She went straight back over to my bed and lay down in the exact spot that she had vacated not more than a few minutes ago "I was comfy"

I breathed out a small laugh and moved so I was lying down beside her like we'd been doing before Carlisle had came and disrupted our comfortable silence. She glanced over at me briefly and asked

"Feel like talking yet?"

I shook my head to mean no

"Well, I'm here waiting for when you are." She told me before turning to stare up the ceiling. I smiled at her even though I knew she wouldn't see.

I lay back and thought about what I would have to do tomorrow. I knew it would tough to attempt to control the abilities that I had obtained but I would do anything that they told to do as long as it meant that I was distracted from thinking about my mum.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!

Thanks for Reading! :D

Abbie :D


	8. Memories and Visions

A/N: Here is Chapter Eight! Hope you like it! If you do please review! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Memories and Visions

DPOV

It was when something smacked into my side that I woke up.

"Ow" I heard a voice close to me whimper

My brain was not fully alert yet and it couldn't make sense of the situation I found myself in. I rubbed my eyes with my hand and yawned.

The voice beside me yawned seconds after me and then asked

"Did we fall asleep?" the voice was now registering as Renesmee. Everything fell into place now that my head had figured out who was in fact next to me.

"Think so" I mumbled my voice thick with sleep. We had sat doing nothing last night for hours since I hadn't wanted talk and she had pretty much refused to leave until I did. It's no wonder we'd eventually fallen asleep.

"Fantastic" she grumbled and shifted beside me pulling herself up so that she was sitting up, she turned and faced me before rubbing at her eyes and asking

"Can I use your shower?"

"Go ahead" I responded thinking I might as well just go back to sleep anyway. She climbed up of my bed and stumbled tiredly over to my en suite. Just before the door to the bathroom closed I caught a brief glimpse of her removing her t-shirt.

My whole body froze at the sight, tidal waves of lust taking over my every thought. I forced myself to stay where I was my eyes glazed over with the feeling that was consuming me. I stared at the bathroom door until coherent thought returned to me, thankfully not too long after it had departed. But the problem was that when it did reality hit me with the force of a wrecking ball.

It was phenomenally wrong for me to be thinking that way about Renesmee, ok not just wrong but sick! With that in mind however I still couldn't get these feeling I felt towards her to disperse. They had just changed and instead of being the dominant figure in my head they'd now taken a back seat but they were still there hanging around, just lingering in the back of my mind ready to pounce at any second when I was least expecting their attack.

I clambered out of my bed and headed straight for my wardrobe I pulled off the shirt I'd worn yesterday and I was just pulling it over my head I heard a tiny gasp from in front of me. I threw the shirt off fully, uncovering my eyes. Only to find Renesmee standing in the bathroom doorway

"Nice" she breathed before she noticed I was looking at her

"Shower, I mean nice shower. Err ...thanks again for ... err ... um letting me use it" She rambled a deep blush spreading across her pale cheeks.

She gripped the towel tight and said

"Just gonna go get dressed now, err see u bit" she dashed off then so fast that she was practically a blur.

_Well, that was weird! _I thought just before my mind went blank. A vision overtaking everything inside my head

"_Nessie! Wait Please! Don't do this!" I shouted in the direction of the trees. I tore through the trees and found Renesmee sitting at the bottom of a rather large tree sobbing. I went to her and crouched down in front of her. _

"_Nessie, look at me" I told her keeping my voice soft and calm_

_When she didn't comply I very gently tugged at her hands that were covering her eyes and hiding her face from my view. _

_Her tortured gaze met mine and I felt my heart breaking again at the pain and sorrow that I saw in her beautiful eyes. _

"_This is sick. What I feel towards you is sick!" she told me tears streaming thick and fast down her cheeks. I pulled her up off the ground by her forearms. She pulled out of my grip and leant back against the tree closing her eyes, deep in thought. _

"_Nessie?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Stop thinking about how wrong this is or how sick you think you are and start thinking about what we would be like together" _

_A blush spread across her face as her mind wandered to partly what I'd asked it too. At the image she'd conjured up my body reacted causing me to kiss her passionately pressing her small body up against the thick tree trunk and the only difference from this kiss and our previous one was that she didn't pull away. _

I resurfaced from the vision. Her strange reaction to my being shirtless now made some sense. But could it really be possible that Renesmee was having some form of feelings towards me like I was for her? If the vision was anything to go by then my answer would have to be; yes, yes it could!

***

"Right now I would like you to attempt to block out the others and focus on just one. Are you ready?"

I nodded to Edward once and then waited for Bella to draw back her shield again.

Bella did just that and I knew because the moment that she did eight separate voices burst into my head. The pain was almost crippling and my eyes watered.

"Dale try to focus on just one!" I vaguely heard Edward's voice coaching.

One of the voices got louder than that rest which in turn pulled me towards it making me focusing on it. My head turned in the direction of it and it was then that noticed that this voice was singing in her head rather than talking. The other voices seemed to fade into the background as I forced myself to focus on the song that Renesmee was singing in her head.

I looked directed at her and asked

"Lion King? You like the Lion King?"

_Yeah it's awesome! Well expect from when the dad dies. That's not awesome!_ A memory formulated in her head as she thought about that last part.

"_Mummy?" the young Renesmee asked a deep sorrow filled expression on her face. Bella turned away from the television in front of the pair to look down at her daughter_

"_Is he dead, mummy?" she looked up at her mum her voice and face pointing out that she was seconds from sobbing._

"_No honey he's not dead. He's ...he's just sleeping" Bella reassured her. The child Renesmee beamed _

"_Well, that's alright then" she said and then turned back to the film. _

I laughed at her childhood memory just as Renesmee started up from the chorus of 'I Just Can't Wait to be King'. Edwards voice broke through my concentration on Renesmee's thoughts.

"Well done. You mastered that rather quickly even if you had help." I turned and to see Edward smiling at Renesmee, I turned back to her and she had a look of pure innocence on her face.

Renesmee stopped singing, _I didn't do anything. _

"Of course you didn't because you always go around singing Disney in your head"

_Day and Night!_ She responded to her father and I would have laughed at that had I not been forced to stop paying attention to their conversation as the other minds in the room seemed to get increasingly loud. Now that Nessie had stopped singing another one of the eight minds caught my attention.

_Dale, honey look at me! Please! _

My mum's 'voice' pleaded with me._ So much for this being a distraction! _It cut me deep to hear my mum sound like that. I turned to face her dreading the look that I knew I would find etched across her face.

My eye meet hers and she instantly started apologising profusely

_Oh honey! I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I should not have under any circumstances ever lied to you! Please please forgive me! _

The remorse and sorrow that she felt was pouring off her in waves making me feel just now sorry she was.

"Enough so's in that sentence mum?" I asked trying to lift her and my own mood since hers was currently causing me to feel terrible.

She breathed out a half laugh. Better than nothing I suppose!

She then shook her head

"There wasn't nearly enough to sum up just how terrible I feel about what I did!" She said aloud that time. Dad's mind caught my attention then

_Oh the love of Christ forgive her! I'll pay you! I'll buy you a car if I have too! _

I laughed quietly at the bribery in my dad's thoughts. I then decided to just do it tell her I forgave her even if I wasn't a hundred percent sure that I actually did fully.

"Sorry I acted like a prick. You didn't deserve-"

Mum leapt up off the sofa and threw her arms around me

"Don't you dare apologise! I did deserve it! Oh Honey! I'm more sorry than I can ever say!" Mum said as she practically crushed me with her hug. Lucky for my still (at the moment) undamaged body I was distracted by Renesmee's thoughts

_Hello Gorgeous! _She thought

I broke free of mum's hold and I span around to face her just as a silver streak of fur jumped up onto her lap. Was that a cat? I couldn't help but ask myself before I could mentally note down to enquire about the said feline a bit later, Renesmee's eyebrows shot up as she noticed that I had turned to her non-verbal comment.

"Big headed much?" she asked smiling.

I felt like replying, Well, with the way you were acting around me this morning is it any wonder?

But I didn't. Couldn't. It was bad enough that we had both felt something for one another this morning without mentioning it in front of our family! In fact I didn't think I'd mention this morning ever again!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :D

Hope you liked it! :D

Abbie :D


	9. Losing Battle

A/N: ok, i was not planning to end this chapter the way that i did and i'm a little nervous about it!

but I hope you like it! :D

* * *

Chapter Nine

Losing Battle

NPOV

_YOU_

_Bang!_

_ARE_

_Bang!!_

_VILE _

_BANG!_

I smacked my school folder against my forehead repeatedly between words hoping to drum them into my head. I needed to stop thinking this way, it was getting so bad that I had asked mum to block of my mind from Dale a couple of days ago just so he wouldn't see the conflict centred around him that was taking place in there.

Mum gave me a quizzical look as she came wondering into the garage to find me hitting myself in the face with a folder.

"You quite alright there Honey?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told her smiling a false smile and moving the folder to hold it against my chest.

Mum nodded though clearly unconvinced and obviously worried for my sanity.

I closed my eyes tight as mum climbed into the front passenger seat of dad's BMW. I fought the urge to scream in frustration as the thoughts of Dale took over me once again. He walked into the garage then following after his parents. As he came past me he grinned at me just being friendly. I grinned a stupid goofy grin back at him and then followed him with my eyes as he slid into Auntie's Rosie new silver Mazda MX-5. I stood dazed for a second before realising what I'd just done. I smacked the folder against my head again hard thinking

_SICK WOMAN! _

I got into the backseat of dad's car and sat myself beside my Uncle Jasper and my Auntie Alice. They both gave me very similar looks to what mum had given me a moment ago. Uncle Jasper must have been able to feel the mixed up emotions in me right now but he didn't say anything he just sent me a very much appreciated surge of calm.

I would have normally thanked him for that like always but I didn't this time. Instead I sent him a small smile to show my gratitude. We waited around ten seconds before dad slide gracefully into the front seat. To my surprise nobody asked why he'd been so late to get into the car, I didn't feel like talking all that much so I didn't ask either.

"Carlisle gave us the go ahead, your going to get your girl's only weekend just like you wanted Alice." Dad said directing his voice towards the back seat.

"Just like I knew I would get" Auntie Alice corrected dad.

"Girls only?! All weekend?!" I questioned the whole car rather than just dad or Auntie Alice. I was pretty sure that my face must have portrayed the horror I was feeling at only the thought of what the weekend held in store.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so much fun!" Auntie Alice beamed bouncing in her seat as dad started the car and started backing out of the driveway. I turned to mum in the front seat and my look of horror was mirrored in her face clearly I wasn't the only one who had not been informed of the imminent girly weekend. Mum mimed shooting herself in the head and dying, I let out a snort of laughter before Auntie Alice then scolded mum with a

"I saw that!"

Mum turned away from me abruptly then and stared out of the windscreen keeping her eyes firmly on a point outside so that she did not have to give my angry aunt eye contact.

"It'll be fun" Auntie Alice tried to convince both me and mum

"We can go to-"dad suddenly broke, I would have flown straight into the back of dad's seat with the force of the manoeuvre if it wasn't for Uncle Jasper quickly flinging his arm out to prevent me from doing so.

Auntie Rosie swerved her car around dad's haphazard parking job in middle of our driveway but continued onwards nonetheless. Dad's face looked murderous as he turned in his seat and growled at Auntie Alice

"You will not take my daughter into that shop!"

"Edward she's 23! She's old enough! And she's gonna have sex one day! She won't be a virgin forever!"

I felt myself freeze where I sat just before my cheeks became inflamed with the sudden rush of blood. I was gonna kill her for that! Lucky for me and Auntie Alice, Mum intervened by saying

"Don't ruin his dream Alice."

She was laughing lightly at her own comment.

Dad turned back to face front again although he still appeared to be fuming. He started the car again and none of us spoke for the remainder of the journey. We pulled up into the school car park with the atmosphere inside the car tense and uncomfortable, even after

Uncle Jasper's calming influence. As soon as the car stopped we all practically threw ourselves out of the doors and into the school building.

After Uncle Jasper had said his goodbyes to Auntie Alice we walked together off towards our first class. We were almost at the door when I felt his presence behind me. I felt my whole body tense and relax at the same time, if that was even possible.

"I got the same class as you two, aint that great?" he told us both I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

_It's bout as great as being shot repeatedly in the head! _I thought knowing that he wouldn't hear my comment. Why did he have to be in this class with me? Wasn't it hard enough on my poor undecided, confused and warped mind to have to live with him?!

I took my seat beside Uncle Jasper in the back row, Dale waited at the front while the teacher allocated him the vacant seat in front of me. Every girl in room was staring at him with desire in their eyes and I felt myself growing angry at them. Dale took his seat and a wave of calm washed over me, I relaxed into my seat grateful for my Uncle Jasper presence and the lesson started.

I kept myself calm and focused for the first half of the lesson but when the girl beside Dale leaned over towards him. She tapped him on the shoulder and positioned herself so that her ample cleavage was almost directly in his line of sight when he turned to her. His eyes went wide before his face took on a look of appreciation for the sight in front of him.

Anger and jealously burned through my veins and not even Uncle Jasper's power could diminish it. Hence why I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did next. I grabbed my folder and smashed it around the side of Dale's face as hard as I possibly could, the folder cracked in half under the force of the hit. I didn't hang around to see the classes reactions to my assault on Dale instead I just dashed out of the room.

I was leaning against my dad's car trying to rein in the seething anger that was consuming me when Dale came charging up to me, Uncle Jasper following after him at a more acceptable human pace.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem?!" Dale yelled at me. I knew I should never have answered him the way that I did but I was angry, and in case it wasn't obvious I tend to lose all control when I'm angry.

"You were flirting with her!" I screamed at him. I saw my uncle freeze in his tracks out of the corner of my eye.

Dale stopped like Uncle Jasper had but still retorted

"No I wasn't!! Besides what does it matter to you, who I flirt with, anyway?!" back at me.

"Because I love you!"

I was shocked by the way that had just flown freely from my mouth.

I didn't know when my mind had come to that conclusion for my thoughts and feelings but it obviously had!

I was so humiliated by what I had just yelled that I turned and ran from the school, from my uncle and from the man that I had just admitted that I loved!

* * *

A/N: bet you weren't expecting that! or at least i hope you werent! :)

I was (and still am slightly) a little worried that its a bit early for her to love him! since by this point they've only known each other around a week!!

I hope you all liked it anyway :D

Thanks for reading!

Abbie :D


	10. Silent Tears

A/N: ok not really 100% happy with this but i uploaded it anyway. oh and really sorry it took so long :( i'll try and update faster time!

Hope you like it anyway! :)

* * *

_Recap: "Because I love you!"_

_I was shocked by the way that had just flown freely from my mouth._

_I didn't know when my mind had come to that conclusion for my thoughts and feelings but it obviously had!_

_I was so humiliated by what I had just yelled that I turned and ran from the school, from my uncle and from the man that I had just admitted that I loved!_

Chapter Ten

Silent Tears

NPOV

"Nessie, what's happened? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I didn't respond to my grandma's caring voice as she leaned against my bedroom door. I buried my face into my pillow crying out my humiliation through silent tears.

Why did I have to say that? Why?! I don't love him! I can't possibly feel that way!! One, its totally sick and the idea of a relationship between us, makes me want to vomit. Two, I've only properly known him for what? A week? Minimum!

This can't happen! Ever! Even if by some warped chance he felt the same as I do, I still wouldn't allow this to happen! I couldn't let it! It's wrong!

"Sweetie, please let me in?" Grandma was practically begging me now but I still couldn't answer her. I was trapped in my crazy mixed up thoughts. Soon they would be home, Dale included and I would have to leave my room. I would have to face them!

"Bella" Grandma said relieved, _Oh great! That means there all here!_ "She just came in and locked herself inside her bedroom. What happened at school?!"

"I'm not entirely sure, Esme" Mum told her. Surely they'd all heard, heard my stupid and poorly timed declaration of love, hadn't they?

My mum tapped lightly on my door and I heard grandma moving away.

"Darling?"

I stayed silent.

Mum didn't wait for an invitation and entered my room.

"I never would've guessed that you would turn out to be a hypocrite" she said once she had settled herself on my bed bedside me. her voice wasn't angry if anything she sounded slightly disappointed.

I sat up at lightening speed and retorted

"I am not a hypocrite!"

Mum raised her eyebrows at me before quoting

"_But locking yourself in your bedroom won't make the problems go away"_ her imitation of voice was slightly eerie. I'd never really ever heard my own voice, the way it sounded to others, before. It was just a tad odd to hear my voice coming from my mum's mouth rather than my own.

"That does not make me a hypocrite!" I pointed out to her through clenched teeth. She sighed in annoyance before starting to explain herself to me.

"You told Dale" my stomach clenched at the mention of his name "That staying locked up won't make problems disappear and yet here you are doing the very same thing. Locking yourself away rather than facing your problems."

She was right! Damn her for being right!

I went back over to my bed and sat back down beside mum, leaning against her side. She slid her arm around me and hugged me to her side. Before I knew it I was crying into her shoulder,

"Sssh, it's alright my honey" she attempted to comfort me.

"Do you really not know what I said in the car park?" I muttered through my tears, my words muffled against her skin. She rubbed my back in circles.

"I heard you, yes" she answered her voice soft after a short pause. I crumpled against her through sheer humiliation.

"Must say honey, was a bit of a shock" she paused again after telling me that and the only sound that was now present in the room was me sobbing. If mum had heard then that meant everyone else had heard for sure! Oh just kill me now!

"Is what you said true?" she asked me keeping her voice gentle trying to hide the curiosity that I could bet she was feeling, I looked up from her shoulder and my eyes met hers. I shrugged my shoulders and swiped the back of my hand over my eyes before admitting

"I don't know"

I didn't need to be Uncle Jasper to know that my mum was confused, I looked away from her.

"My whole head is just fucked up mum. I'm thinking things that I shouldn't be. Being in love with him makes the thoughts and feelings I have for him make sense but I can't love him mum, just can't."

"Why can't you love him?" she asked sounding genuinely curious as to know the answer.

"Why do you think?!" I jumped away from her moving to stand in front of her. Shock crossed her face at my sudden manoeuvre.

"It's wrong in every sense of the word! I don't want to feel like this!" I answered her expression.

"Of all the people I could fall in love with it just had to be him, didn't it?!" I fumed until I let my voice grow calmer and said "I'll always be alone wont I? I'll never have what you all have?" I asked although I didn't want to hear an answer.

Mum instantly leapt from my bed and pulled me into her arms again.

"You will. I promise you will." Was her attempt at reassurance.

I didn't say anything to her in response. She hadn't made any comment as to the first half of my rant.

Mum sighed "If you love him then the rest will work out" she told me a certain degree of confidence present in her voice as she spoke.

"I gave birth to him." I pointed out to her in case there was some small chance that she'd forgotten!

"I'm well aware of that, it's just-"

"I swear to god if you say anything along the lines of 'love will conquer all' then I will punch you without hesitation"

She raised her eyebrows at me

"One, don't ever threaten me again. Two, if you did hit me you do more damage to yourself then you would to me. Three, am I really that predictable?" her voice turned from stern to insecure as she asked me her question.

I laughed at her and nodded. "Most of the time, yeah"

I let out a long sigh and said

"Sorry, mum. I'm just-" I went to explain but mum cut me off saying

"Don't apologise"

"I think I need to talk to Dale" I sighed again heavier this time. Mum nodded once at me. I took a deep breath and summoned the remnants of my courage. This would be awkward!

***

My heartbeat went out of control due to the weight of my nerves as I approached his bedroom. The newly replaced door was already open and Dale was sitting on his bed his head practically in his hands. I knocked very lightly on the doorframe and said

"C-can I come in?" I stuttered slightly over the words.

Dale immediately tensed at the sound of my voice. He sat up a bit straighter before running his big hands roughly through his curly hair.

"I don't wanna talk bout this right now ok? Just give me a bit to think."

"But I need t-"I started to argue

"No you need to go away and let me think!" his voice was almost a growl as he said that to me. I felt a small sliver of fear cut through me at his tone.

The fear was suddenly stamped on by an overwhelming surge of anger. He had no right to snap at me!

"Don't let me explain then, prick!!" I fumed at him. I didn't wait for his reply before storming away from his room and back towards mine.

I went straight in slamming my door closed behind me with such force that it quivered on its hinges. Silent tears began to fall from my eyes and I threw myself onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow.

Great, I guess I was back to square one then! Honestly, where's mum when you need her!

* * *

A/N: ok that was rubbish, i apologise for that. the next one should be better since it's gonna be in Dales POV.

Thanks for reading! :)

Abbie :D


	11. Man to Man

A/N: Woo, quick update! Go me! :) I actually like this chapter, i think its quite funny! Although it is a tad on the short side which i apologise for :( anyway, i hope you like it cos like ive already said, i do :)

Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Man to Man

DPOV

Renesmee hadn't tried to speak to me again. I was slightly relived by this fact. I didn't know what to say to her. What do you say to a girl who's just confessed to loving you?

I settled myself down on one of the large boulders that dotted the mountain range, where we had all come to hunt on our bloke's only weekend. I sat there my body tense courtesy of the thoughts in my head. I felt something for her that I couldn't deny but it wasn't love. Maybe one day soon it may turn into that but it wasn't right now.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. I heard dad come up behind me, I noticed his peculiar thoughts first though and they made me instantly worried,

_A-well-a bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word_

He was singing surfin' bird! What was he hiding?!

"Sooooooo" he let the word out in a long breath

"What?" I asked annoyed

He came around the side of the boulder and leant casually against it.

_A-well-a bird, bird, b-bird's the word_

"What?" I asked again when his mental sighing started to piss me off.

"Er ... your mum wants me to have chat with you. You know ... um bout Nessie and ... um your feelings towards her" He finished his awkward sentence.

"Dad, I don't wanna talk bout this" I told him sighing

"Cos you know it doesn't matter bout the whole surrogate mum thing if you love her. I mean yeah it's a little weird but-" he continued ignoring me

"Dad, I reall-"I tried again

"We're the Cullen's, we're the definition of weird and anyway it aint-"

"Dad?" I attempted again although he carried on as if I'd never spoken

"Like your actually related cos you aint! And if I'm being-"

"Dad?!" I was getting rather hacked off now for two reasons. One, he was blatantly ignoring my protests towards this conversation and two, that song was seriously getting irritating!

"Honest I'd prefer you with her than someone else cos I know you'd take care-"

"DAD!" I yelled out of sheer frustration and this time he stopped

"Yeah?"

_Don't you know about the bird?_

"Please go away" I pleaded with him.

He quickly finished his previous sentence

"Of her."

He then went silent except for his infernal signing but he didn't make any movement towards leaving.

"Why are you singing that stupid song for?" I asked after that small moment of silence.

"It was on family guy last night" He told me as if this should've been obvious.

_Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word. _

"That's not what I meant" I sighed and said

"Oh it doesn't matter" when I saw dad frowning.

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes until I chose to do the one thing I hadn't wanted to do.

"I don't know how I feel, dad" I admitted in a low voice. "But I do know, that I don't love her" I sighed "At least not yet"

He clapped me on the shoulder a huge grin presence on his face.

"Now didn't that make you feel better?" his now joyful voice boomed out through the surrounding woodland of the mountain range.

"No, not really" I told him causing the grin to fade slightly before quickly returning as he quoted me

"'_At least not yet' _so you might love her sometime in the near future then?" he beamed as he spoke. How could he be happy about this? This whole situation was the very opposite of a good thing!

"It's a possibility" was my answer.

"Well, you have my support and my blessing" he said still smiling widely as he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Dad, I definitely don't love her at the moment" I made sure to point that out again since he'd obviously developed selective hearing.

"But you will." He said without a hint of doubt present in his voice. He folded his arms across his chest and continued to sing inside his head.

I didn't comment on that and instead ran my hand through my hair again my fingers snagging on the thick tightly knotted curls. Wincing I detangled my hand from my hair before saying

"I don't know what to do, dad. Even if I do one day fall in love with her it can't happen, can it? Cos it aint just weird it's more like plan wrong and also Edward would never let me even think abo-"

"I thought he couldn't read your mind?" Dad enquired a deep frown set across his face portraying his confusion.

"No dad he can't" I sighed again this time through annoyance.

"Well then why did you s-"he went to ask but I answered him before he could even finish.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that if anything happened between me and Renesmee, Edward would murder me for sure."

Dad surprised me with his response. He roared with laughter, the sound of it reverberating through the dense forest around us both. I roared back at him but out of rage

"It aint funny!"

He didn't stop laughing

"Do you seriously think that he'd have the chance?" he choked out throw his laughter.

"Your mum would have him in pieces before he even got close enough!" he laughed harder.

"How is that funny?" I asked after his fit of laughter had died down and turned into more of a quiet chuckle. He responded to my question then with

"Just imagining it"

Now it was my turn to frown out of confusion.

"Again, how is that funny?" I asked him

He shrugged his shoulders and offered

"Just was"

As a form of explanation for his insane laughter fit.

The conversation between us ceased until

"Sooooooo"

_Oh god what now?! _I thought

"When's the wedding?" he asked laughing. I snarled and jumped down from the boulder,

"Not funny!" I growled before turning and storming of away from my dad. His thoughts finally moved away from that ridiculous song as I was walking away and he said mentally

_Geez, can't take a joke!_ Before voicing his thoughts by saying

"Oh come on I was only kidding"

I ignored both his mental and verbal replies and I wandered slowly back through the densely packed trees, off towards where the others would most likely be.

This was gonna be a long and irritating weekend!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! and i hope you enjoyed it! :)

Abbie :D


	12. Puppets

A/N: This chapters a bit longer than the last one! yeah! :)

I kinda like this chapter so i hope you do too! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Puppets

NPOV

_Kill me! Please!_

Was all I could think since I had been dragged into town to go shopping. I was lying across a small cushioned bench inside one of the shops trying to block out Auntie Alice. Luckily for me, mum had also been dragged into going shopping and so Auntie Alice was playing dress up with her more than me.

"What do you think of this?" my Auntie Alice asked for the four hundredth time that day.

_I don't give a shit! _I thought but I answered her with

"It's lovely"

"You didn't even look!" Auntie Alice scolded. I sighed and moved to sit up and when I had the piece of clothing that she'd been trying to show me came into view.

I grimaced but repeated

"It's lovely"

Auntie Alice glared at me and my blatant lie. An expression set across her face next and I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh you like it then?"

"umhum" was all I could say. The top she was holding up for me to review wasn't all that bad it just wasn't me and I had bad feeling I was going to be made to wear it.

"That's good then" _Oh god here it comes!_

"Because I'm going buy them for you. And you are **going** to wear them." _Oh Just Great! Wait! What did she say? Them?_ I thought just before she grabbed my forearm and dragged me into a changing room.

Once we were inside the changing room, Auntie Alice closed the door behind us and clicked the lock, locking us in! Suddenly I felt like a cornered animal.

"I choose you a whole outfit!" she squealed in excitement. I felt sick at the thought!

_Please! Kill me! _I silently begged knowing that since dad wasn't around nobody would hear.

Auntie Alice soon had me wearing an outfit containing more colour than the contents of my entire wardrobe put together. I now found myself wearing, against my will, a pair of 3 inched heeled fuchsia shoes, a pair of cut off knee length jeans and a deep blue silk top with black, fuchsia, teal, gold and white coloured pattern. This outfit was not me! It was far too girly!

I watched in the mirror as Auntie Alice came up behind me and rested her head on my shoulder. She looked into the mirror at my horror-struck expression and sighed

"If you put on a smile and promise to wear this outfit then we can go home after we've paid"

I beamed a bright wide smile and said

"I promise!"

Auntie Alice sighed before helping me take off the outfit she'd chosen.

***

We'd been home for a good few hours and I was sitting in the lounge with Marie, scratching her ears while reading one of my favourite books trying to focus my mind on the book rather than thoughts of one, my scary new outfit that **had** to wear and two, Dale.

I had just started on a new chapter when I wasn't alone any longer. Auntie Alice danced into the room then,

"Oh god what now?!" I asked her. She giggled and swiftly took the book out of my hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I yelled at her as she tucked my book under her arm.

"Yes, you were." She said putting emphasis on the word 'were'

I glared at her

"You know, I really don't like you sometimes"

She came and sat beside me. I stopped scratching Marie's ears and turned my attention to Auntie Alice.

"What?!" I asked not caring that my tone was rude. She ignored the tone of my voice and beamed although didn't answer since Auntie Rosie, grandma and mum all came into the room.

"Alice, I thought we were going to do this together!" Auntie Rosie scolded

I didn't register Auntie Alice's reply because I immediately started to panic.

After noticing my horror-filled expression mum sat herself down beside me on the arm of the chair and whispered urgently into my ear

"This wasn't my idea, I promise"

"What wasn't?" I asked her my voice just as urgent as hers had been if not more.

"Sorry" was the only answer I got.

I started hyperventilating, oh god please don't be another sex talk!

"Before you even start, nothing and I repeat nothing will ever happen between me and Dale, ever! The idea of it is sickening! So there is no need for another sex talk, the last one was bad enough! No thanks to your husbands I might add!" was my attempt to dissuade them from continuing down this embarrassing and unnecessary road.

I quickly shuddered at the memory of my uncles using glove puppets to demonstrate the dynamics of 'physical love' as mum had called it. They hadn't gotten far with their demonstration however since dad had confiscated the puppets not long after they'd started but it had been long enough to scar me for life.

Grandma frowned

"Puppets?" she asked my two Auntie's who both nodded clarifying what she already knew. I shuddered again.

"So if you don't min-" I went to get up but a small but firm hand on my shoulder unfortunately kept me rooted to the sofa.

"Oh no you don't, this talk is happening and it's not just a sex talk we're also going to talk about your feelings."

"If I wanted to talk about my feelings I would go see a shrink!"

Auntie Alice continued to smile at me ignoring all my protests and outbursts.

Marie obviously did not appreciate the sudden rise in noise level because she hopped down lightly from my lap and onto the floor before promptly exiting the lounge. _Well, at least one of us will be spared this humiliation!_ I thought as she disappeared around the door.

Auntie Rosie and grandma went and sat on the couch opposite the one I was sat on. I started to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. I'm 23 for Christ sake I know about sex!

"He'll love you back, at some point you know." Auntie Alice said I span my head around to gaze at her in shock.

"I don't want him to love me! It's bad enough that I might feel that way!" I told her to which she replied

"Just because you haven't accepted that you love him doesn't mean you don't! And just because you don't want him to love you doesn't mean he wont, because he will!" when I went to protest her statement of fact she said

"He saw it in his vision, Ness. You and him, it's going to happen. Accept that." Her eyes and voice pleaded with me. I felt pressure building up behind my eyes and knew what was to come. A single tear fell from my eye as I answered her in a low choked voice

"No"

I got up from the sofa and this time Auntie Alice didn't interfere with the manoeuvre but instead I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she glanced over at Auntie Rosie an almost defeated look in both their eyes. I didn't care that I had caused them to feel like they were which was unusual for me.

_Why couldn't they have just minded their own business?!_ I thought angrily as I headed into the kitchen. I fed Marie to give myself something to do. I heard Auntie Alice before I saw her,

_Why couldn't she just leave me alone?! _

She came up behind me and I didn't turn around. I heard her place something lightly on the counter before saying

"I'm sorry I upset you" she apologized quietly before wrapping her thin arms around my waist hugging my back.

I sighed and said

"It's ok. I just don't wanna talk about that yet"

I felt her nod her head against my back.

"You'll talk to us when you're ready though right?" she enquired

_If I'm ever ready! _I thought but I said

"Of course I will" only half meaning my words. I would talk to them when and if I was ever ready but I might not ever be so I might never discuss the 'in love with an inappropriate person' situation with them.

Auntie Alice unwound her arms from my waist, and spun me around to face her.

"Promise?" she asked

I answered her was a simple nod.

She beamed before quickly checking

"We're ok now, yeah?"

"I suppose" I sighed dramatically before smiling at her.

Her smile grew and she hugged me again before quickly snatching my hand up into her own. I grabbed my book of the counter where she'd placed it a moment ago, as she dragged me by the hand from the room.

_Oh god what now?!_

We re-entered the lounge and Auntie Alice dropped my hand and ran over to the DVD's.

She held up two

"Titanic or The Notebook?"

_Kill me! Please!_

A/N: What did you think?

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D

P.S. the oufit bit isnt just random! it has been mentioned for a reason! :) Link to the pictures of this outfit is on my profile! :D

* * *


	13. Pretty? Me?

A/N: first, super sorry so the slow update :( i'll try to update faster next time :D

Second, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You're all amazing! :D :D

Third, this chapter isnt all that great but i think i've written worst in the pass so im going to stop whinging and let you read! :)

oh and one last thing the first bit is in Alice's POV. i've never written in hers before so im hoping its not too bad!

Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Pretty? Me?

APOV

"Remind me again why I'm wearing make up?" Nessie asked me as I dabbed the foundation on her face with a sponge.

"Don't you want to look pretty?" I answered

"Not if it means wearing this shit on my face!" She told me, I just laughed at her and kept dabbing the sponge.

After a few more minutes she started to fidget in the chair

"Why are doing this to me? First that outfit. Now a make over! Can you-"She started wriggling out of the grip I had on her "C-can you just stop already?!"

Oh dear. How to explain to her why I was doing this? How could I tell her that I was trying to recreate the version of her that I'd seen in Dale's vision?

I'd called the vision he'd seen a possible future but it wasn't, not really. It was solid, going to happen. It was just a matter of timing.

I may not have liked the idea of them as a couple but if they both loved each other then they should be together regardless of the numerous reason as to why they should not.

I didn't give her an answer and instead just forced her head back to where it had been and kept her there making my grip tighter than it had been previously.

"Hold still and I'll tell you when I'm done" I compromised with her though I had no intention of actually sticking to it.

For this vision to come about the only thing that had to take place was for Dale to realise that he loved Nessie and thanks to Rose, Emmett was working on that.

***

DPOV

_Dya love her yet? _

I growled at Dad and Edward growled at me. This was getting ridiculous. Dad had asked me that almost every hour that we'd been away so far. The reaction his thought got from both me and Edward had got increasing worst each time he asked it.

I stopped growling, Edward didn't, his growl continued to build in ferocity until Jasper calmed him down.

Truth be told, I was still worried for my life. Edward looked, if you'll excuse the irony, deadly serious about killing me. I was starting to feel like if I ever told Renesmee I loved her, it would be my death sentence but for some sick reason that was sort of making me want to be with her just that little bit more.

Oh this is so fucking irritating! I can't make up my mind on what's right and what I want since the two things are opposites. I've spent days just thinking about this. Her voice echoing through my mind on an hourly basis

'_Because I love you!' _

I couldn't get her out of my head and it was starting to drive me insane. Plus the vision that I'd first had was now getting clearer and it had pretty clear to begin with. I wanted to know what that meant. Did it mean that the vision I was seeing was getting more likely to occur or just that it was getting nearer to occurring? I wish I'd asked Alice more questions.

Just then a vision hit me and I was half expecting it to be the usual vision of us in the forest but it wasn't.

_Renesmee was standing in front of a floor length mirror looking at her reflection in distaste. She wearing an outfit that was uncharacteristic of her but she looked good in it, of that there was no doubt in fact it was far better than just good. However this outfit screamed at me with a certain familiarity though at first I wasn't sure why I knew it, I was positive she'd never worn those clothes in my presence before cos trust me I would've of remembered it._

"_Auntie Alice, I don't think it's me" she said her voice laced with something that I had never heard in it before; insecurity. Renesmee turned then and the vision went black._

As soon as Renesmee had said 'Alice' something in my brain clicked and the reason behind the familiarity that I had felt upon seeing her outfit a moment ago became clear. It was my vision. She'd been wearing that outfit in the forest when I'd told her that I loved her.

What did that mean then? That I did love already or that that vision was not going to take place quite as soon as I'd believed it would.

Confusion didn't sum up the thoughts in my head right now. As much as I hated to admit it I needed to talk to dad again, maybe he could help me make sense of my thoughts somehow.

***

NPOV

"Auntie Alice, I don't think it's me" I told her turning around to face her where she sat perched on the edge of her bed. She came over to me then and wrapped her arms around my middle.

"I think it looks fab" she told me smiling a huge smile as she looked at my reflexion in the mirror.

"Well you would. You chose it." I muttered quietly even though I knew she hear.

She didn't answer me and instead started to smooth down the creases she'd created on my top by hugging me.

"Speaking of choosing outfits, you were going to explain why you've been torturing me all weekend"

Auntie Alice's smile vanished before she swiftly moved away from me.

"I was just trying to make you look pretty" was her pathetic excuse for an answer. My eyes narrowed as I looked over across the room at her

"No. If that was the reason you wouldn't have waited until now to say it." I pointed out to her basically trying to tell I wasn't stupid and I wasn't going to be lied to especially when the lie was a bad as one of mum's.

She didn't say anything and instead went over to her vanity desk and started clearing up the beauty products she'd used on me.

"Tell me" I ordered and moved over to her.

"The reason is not important"

I placed my hand just under her jaw and mentally shouted

_Tell Me! _

When she still remained silent I said

"Fine!" and with that I started pulling off the outfit she'd bought me. I kicked off my shoes and started throwing back on the clothes I'd been wearing earlier.

"I'm not wearing it until you tell me what you're up to!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and plopped myself down onto her bed glaring in her direction.

Auntie Alice first looked over at me a look of shock on her face until it suddenly changed to anger and then defeat. For a moment I thought she was actually going to just tell me but instead she picked up the outfit of the floor folding both parts as she went.

"If you just promise to wear this when I ask you too, then I'll promisethat I wont buy you anymore clothes or take you shopping" she paused appearing like she almost physically couldn't say the next part. But she did

"For a whole year." She looked pained as she spoke the last part. I just stared at her my mouth hanging open in shock.

I pulled myself together and said

"Make it 5 and you've got a deal"

She looked horrified at my terms and she started trying to haggle with me

"1 and half"

I laughed

"5"

She looked agonised as she said

"3"

I sighed and repeated

"5"

"You're supposed to change your number!" she yelled at me in anguish but I just laughed at her again before saying

"5"

"Argh! Fine!" she screamed and threw the outfit onto my lap before yelling

"Bella!!" as she bolted from the room.

Mum quickly shouted up at me

"Yeah thanks, Renesmee!"

From where she was downstairs, her voice saturated with sarcasm.

"Ha! Hard luck mum" I said knowing her hearing was far better than mine and she would pick up my voice even at this level. I headed to my room after that to hang up the clothes.

The curiosity that I had felt earlier was not gone. I still desperately wanted to know about why my stupid outfit was so important but 5 years of not being dragged shopping was more than enough to stop me trying to badger my aunt until she cracked.

* * *

A/N: hopefully that wasnt as bad i thought it was! :)

Thanks for reading :)

Abbie :D

p.s. if you want to see both the outfits that nessie wears during this chapter then the link is one my profile! :)


	14. I love her, I love her not!

A/N: ok so first, sorry this took so long had problems with my laptop! Second, i can't take all the credit for the ending of this chapter since i did have help with it from Ashleighbabe, my lil Surrogate Sister! :)

Anyway im gonna go away now and leave you all to read! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I love her, I love her not!

DPOV

I pulled dad away from the others making sure we were far enough away that our conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"Dad, I'm confused" was the first thing I said to dad once we had successfully gotten out of hearing range. He responded by saying and shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion.

"Wouldn't worry bout it happens to me a lot"

"Not in general, about Renesmee!" I stated frustrated by his reply I probably would have laughed but I wasn't in the mood.

"ooooh! Gotcha!" he said grinning as he leaned up against the thick trunk of an old tree. A moment of silence passed between us and I was just about to speak when he suddenly said

"Sooooo, dya love her then?"

I felt like ripping the tree that he was propped against up from its roots just so that I could beat him over the head with it.

"I dunno! If I knew how I felt then I wouldn't be confused, would I?" I pointed out to him a hint of the frustration and anger I felt leaking into my tone.

"Good point" Dad muttered quietly before frowning and then asking

"So what we talking about then?"

I sighed heavily and said to him

"We're talking about Renesmee!" I was getting seriously annoyed now

"But you just said-" he broke of mid-sentence the crease in his forehead deepening as his confusion did. Now I could see what he meant about being confused in general!

The crease smoothed out and he asked

"I get it! You want my help to figure out if you do, right?"

_Now he gets it! _I thought annoyed, why do conversations with my dad always end up with me being annoyed?!

"Yes!" I told him, the annoyance I was experiencing coming out through my voice. Dad pushed himself up from the tree and came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and said

"look just- just tell me how you feel about mum?"

Dad looked surprised by what I said but he started to think about what I'd asked him to nonetheless. A lazy smile took over his face as he reminisced about their relationship. His thoughts got a bit too graphic for my liking and I called

"Dad?" trying to snap him out of it before he could scar me for life.

"Sorry" he said pulling a guilty face that made him resemble a child that had just been caught being naughty by its parents, I almost laughed at the sight of his expression. Then dad started to anwser my question;

"She means everything to me, like the world would stop turning if she wasn't alive." I had never heard my dad speak this passionately before, well unless he was talking about his xbox.

I gave him a bewildered sort of look but he continued on anyway as if he hadn't noticed my facial expression change.

"I feel protective over her even though I know that she can hold her own with or without my help." that certainly was true from what I'd heard of mum and dad from the rest of the Cullen's minds, mum was vicious and dad could be slightly overprotective at times.

"And every time I see her I just wanna-"His thoughts suddenly turned into something I **did not **wish to see! I would rather he was singing Surfin' Bird again than what was going through his head now!

"Dad?!" I screamed before he could get too carried away with his perverted thoughts of my mum.

"Jealous?" he asked smirking at me.

"Who the hell do you think your having this conversation with?!" I asked back exasperated.

His thoughts changed then but it seemed to take him great difficulty to actually do it.

"Sorry, I thought you were Edward for a second there. Not quite used to fact that he aint the only one who can read mines now" Dad explained

_Well you seem to remember just fine when your trying to piss me off! _I thought but I didn't say.

"Anyway, why did you wanna know how I felt bout your mum?" he asked me moving back to lean against the tree again.

"I was gonna use what you said to determined how I felt! But now I feel just sick!" was my reply and I actually meant the last bit since I was starting to feel rather ill after seeing those indecent images of my mum and him in his head.

I thought about how I felt for a moment, and then I ran the things that dad had said by my own feelings. I tried to imagine a world without her, and yes it was slightly painful to imagine it but I wouldn't wont any of my new family to die so that didn't really mean anything!

_Oh this is stupid! _I thought getting more and more agitated by the second. I moved onto the next point dad had said about being protective and I suppose yeah I would say that I felt protective over her, sort of, I guess. I then thought about Dad's last point about wanting to do things to and with her, Check! I'd defiantly thought about that before! Actually I'd thought about that a lot since I'd seen her in only her towel. I felt kinda sick for thinking it but I couldn't stop myself.

Another fantasy of that kind started in my head and powerful surges of lust coursed through my body. I shook away that thought however before i could get too carried away and told dad what I'd figured out about my feelings. I didn't love her, yet. But I sure as hell wanted her!

Though I didn't quite say it in that way to dad, I didn't particularly wish to die. Dad was just as protective over Renesmee as all the other men in the Cullen family were.

"I can imagine her in the way that you imagine mum but-" I was about to continue with my sentence when a deep growl sounded from the trees, if the sound had been closer to me I would've thought that dad had made it since I'd been pretty sure we were alone.

Edward and Jasper both entered the clearing that me and dad where currently standing in. Jasper was caught in midair by Edward since he'd just leapt out of the trees directly at me.

"Jasper calm down! What on earth is the matter with you?!" Edward asked of Jasper though I could see in his mind that he would love nothing more than to unleash his brother on me.

"He's imagine Nessie, Edward! Imagining taking your daughters innocence!"

I knew I was dead the second he'd said that so I wasn't surprised when Edward released the hold he had on his brother and instead snarled before they both launched at me, their faces murderous.

* * *

A/N: One, please dont kill me! and Two, sorry for both the ending and the chapter being pretty short!

Thanks for reading! i'll update as fast as i can! :D

Abbie :D


	15. Call Me Nessie

A/N: ok this is the longest chapter ive ever writen so i really hope you like it! even if i'm a tad frightened that you might not!

Anyway thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter! It really does mean alot to me when you do! so if you like or have any questions about this chapter then plz review! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Call Me Nessie

DPOV

Dad dived in front of me before his two brothers could even have a chance to massacre me. He struggled to hold them off, my dad may be the strongest vampire in our entire coven but there was two of the them and only one of him.

"Calm down. He aint gonna touch her. I wont let him."

The two of them started to calm slightly but not fully. I straightened myself up so that I wasn't cowering behind my dad anymore and was instead standing upright, although the second I was I backed up away from the two angry members of my family. Dad continued to struggle with keeping them away from me until Jasper managed to pull himself together and then much to my surprise turned to help dad with controlling Edward.

The sheer amount of rage pouring out of all of them; dad included, had been nearly incapacitating me until i felt an unnatural state of tranquillity and peace take over me. It was a relief to have the anger of others removed from my possession. Edward relaxed in dad's iron grip before breaking out of his arms. He then said in a voice so menacing that when the words travelled over his shoulder and reached my ears a tremor of fear actually rippled through my body.

"If he even so much as lays a fingertip on my daughter, I'll kill him and that's a promise."

Jasper didn't say a word as he departed seconds after Edward although he did throw a rather vicious glare in my direction.

Once me and dad were alone he turned to me and his eyes were cold when they meet mine.

"When Nessie was young all of us Cullen men swore to protect her, to keep her safe from blokes who would use her or hurt her. I encouraged your feelings for her because your mum convinced me that if you and Nessie were a couple then it would make you both happy but I regret that now. Don't ever think about her in that way again. If you don't love her then you wont lust after her. Promise me you wont touch her?" I'd rarely heard dad talk so seriously before but I could tell that he meant every word of his monologue.

When I offered him no reply he repeated

"Promise me?"

I nodded and spoke in an undertone

"I promise"

Dad visibly relaxed once I'd said that to him

"Good lad." He let out a sigh of relief "Come on you, I think we're all gonna be leaving earlier than planned now, especially after that"

Dad walked off at an easy relaxed pace and I followed after him keeping a small but measurable distance between us as I did so. Once we got to where our 'camp' had been set up, we found instead Edward, Jasper and Carlisle loading up the jeep and reading us to leave.

Carlisle was the only one of the three who didn't ignore me and dad's approach. He turned to us and smiled though his smile lacked its usual warmth, clearly Edward and Jasper had filled Carlisle in about what had happened only minutes ago.

"We are leaving a little early, I hope that is alright with you both" he said his voice polite like always. Dad nodded and said back

"Yeah, that's fine Dad"

Carlisle smiled and then headed back over to the jeep, me and dad followed after him. I was in for one hell of an awkward car ride.

* * *

NPOV

I was sat crossed legged on the sofa still in my pyjamas with Marie purring out her contentment loudly from where she was curled up in my lap, when Auntie Alice came bouncing into the room. I suddenly got a feeling of déjà vu.

She came and stood in front of the television effectively blocking my view of Spongebob Squarepants which I had been quite happily watching until she'd come in.

"You need to get dressed now"

I sighed deeply before responding with

"I'm quite happy thanks" I tilted my head to the side so see around her and continued watching television. She stepped over to the side and blocked my view yet again.

"Your not gonna leave me alone until I do, are you?" I asked her already knowing the answer. She shook her head to mean 'no' and I knew then that I would be forced to do whatever it was that she wanted me to do.

"If I go and get dressed, will you leave me alone?"

She nodded at me and it worried me in a way that she wasn't speaking her answers aloud though I tried not to think about it as I hoisted Marie off my lap and set her gently on the floor.

She let out a noise to signify her annoyance with me before stretching out her front legs and wondering off in the direction of the kitchen where she would no doubt bug grandma until she was fed. I on the other hand went straight up to my bedroom, I headed over to my wardrobe and threw open the doors.

"Subtle there Auntie Alice" I muttered to myself as I looked inside to find only two pieces of clothing in my entire wardrobe; the outfit that she'd brought me.

"Couldn't have just laid it out on my bed, could you? Had to steal all my clothes, didn't you?" I muttered as I unhooked the clothes from their hanger and threw them onto my bed. I hopped in and out of my shower only spending roughly 5 and half minutes inside. I yanked on the stupid 'none-me' clothes and hurried back downstairs barefoot since I was not repeat **not** wearing those hideous shoes around the house. I tugged on my sneakers once I got to the bottom of the staircase since I wasn't particularly fond of walking barefoot around the house and I'd left my slippers upstairs.

Auntie Alice glared at my footwear the second I stepped over the threshold into the lounge.

"I didn't chose those shoes!" she almost growled at me her face contorting with an anger I didn't understand. Instead of asking I replied to her by saying

"Yeah these ones are actually comfy"

I plopped myself back down onto the sofa that I had been forced to vacate not too long ago. I had just switched the television back on when me and Auntie Alice both noticed the sound of Uncle Emmett's Jeep roaring up the driveway. Auntie Alice didn't look nearly half as surprised as I felt upon hearing this, she'd known. Of course she had, she knows everything! I thought before directing my attention to the screen in front of me.

As the noise of the engine got closer, apprehension at seeing him again built up in me. I hadn't been expecting them back yet, there was still one day. _Why were they coming home now? I wasn't ready to face him yet! _

The thundering of the jeeps engine was silenced as the driver pulled the vehicle to a stop in our garage. I reined in any anxiety and vowed to act normal when they got home. I just couldn't let my emotions control me anymore, not now that it wasn't just Uncle Jasper who would feel them.

* * *

DPOV

I was the last to jump down out the off the jeep allowing the others to vacate first. I started a solitary walk across the garage until the door leading to the house opened and Renesmee stepped through the doorway.

"Where are you going?" I asked when I noticed a set of car keys in her hand.

Her eyes jumped from the floor up to my face, I felt a lingering trace of anxiety coming from her. Her face was a mask of false cheerful calm.

"Hi" she said as she approached me "Did you have fun hunting?"

Her thoughts were all solely focused on calming herself so I ignored them and kept my attention on the things she said aloud.

I didn't answer her question and instead repeated my own

"Where are you going?"

"Out" was her simple reply. Her thoughts grabbed the attention that I'd been trying my hardest not to give them as she continued her answer through them

_Really don't wanna be here now they've all disappear off together! _she shuddered once _they're are something's that you should never be forced to overheard! _

"Suggest you do the same" she told me as she walked over to a sleek shiny black car with tinted windows at the far end of the garage.

She opened the door and then turned back to look at me

"Seriously when the Cullen couples reunite it can be" she paused and her face gained a sickened and uncomfortable look "a tad noisy. My advice, get as far from here as you can, well unless you want to hear some potentially scaring noises all morning." and with that she slide gracefully in the vehicle that she stood beside and started the car, revving the engine twice.

I heard her sigh from inside her car before the passenger side door was thrown open. _I cant believe I'm doing this _she thought just before saying out loud

"Oh just get in the car"

A small smile spread across my face at the thought of being alone with her for the remainder of the morning. _NO! _my mind scolded _You promised!_

_Damn promises!_I thought as I joined Renesmee in her car.

The second that I'd closed the door behind me she reversed out of the open garage door at a blinding speed, the car snarling as she put her foot down. _Geez even mum doesn't drive this fast! _I thought as the car practically flew down the driveway. I wasn't scared of her driving since I was used to driving at high speeds, I just wasn't expecting her to drive this fast.

"Whoa you sure put your foot down, don't you Renesmee?" I spoke my thoughts allowed. A grimace that I wasn't expecting took over her features

"Please don't call me that. Only mum and dad call me that. Just call me Nessie" she explained her change in expression to me and I was only to happy to call her a shorter name since Renesmee was a bit of a mouthful.

"Nessie" I said which earned a warm smile to grace her face and to replace the grimace.

"Much better and yes I can sure as hell put my foot down" she told me just as she pushed her foot down harder against the accelerator. The rest of the car journey passed in silence and I still had no idea as to where we were headed since the only answer I'd gotten earlier had been 'out'.

NPOV

I pulled my beautiful and sexy Ferrari F430 to a stop on the outskirts of a large wooded area. I hopped out of the car and closed the door behind me temporally forgetting that I wasn't alone although how on earth I'd managed to do that I had no idea.

"Where the hell are we?" Dale asked bringing his presence back to my attention. I span around and watched as he climbed out of my car admiring the view as I did so.

I bit my bottom lip before shaking my head vigorously to rid the forbidden thoughts from my unprotected mind. Dale's body stiffened as he caught onto the natural of my thoughts.

"Could you lock the car for me?" I threw my keys at him and walked away from both him and my car heading off into the trees before i could embarrass myself further.

I heard him lock up the car before he quickly caught up to me. I kept my eyes forward and didn't chance a glance at him again.

I moved through the forest in the direction of a clearing that I sometimes came too on my parents anniversary and more commonly valentines day. Because seriously living in a house full of happy couples on valentines day is just plain sickening, its worst than it will be at home right now, thats now bad it is. I tried not think about valentines day anymore and I sat myself down on the leaf covered earth laying back after a few seconds.

I regretted doing this however when Dale laid himself down beside me. My heart jumped at our proximity and I prayed to god he hadn't noticed, I quickly looked over at him and the smirk that crossed him face told me my prays hadn't been answered. I blushed and turned away again focusing my thoughts on the formations of the clouds that I could just about make out through the tree canopy.

After a few minutes of silence Dale asked

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but sure go ahead"

I regretted saying that when he asked

"Why me?" I shifted to look at him but he wasn't looking at me "I mean your bloody gorgeous so why fall for me?"

I suddenly felt angry and I moved to glare upwards at the trees above us.

"I didn't chose to" I spat my new found anger taking hold of my emotions.

"Crap." I heard him curse quietly from beside me "Look I know you didn't, that's not what I meant. Apparently I cant even give you a compliment without upsetting you"

I ran through the words he'd just said to me in my head, 'bloody gorgeous' is that really how he saw me?

I propped myself up onto my elbow and gazed down at him just in time to see him nod to confirm my thoughts. I bit my lip at the sight of him laying across the floor and I watched as an all too familiar emotion appeared in his eyes; lust.

"You have no idea what you do to me Nessie" he said and my heart rate skyrocketed.

"I want you so bad"

I'd never heard someone speak to me in that way before and I liked it. Well, I liked it until I properly realised who'd just said it. I felt bile rise in my throat and I leapt up from the ground, turning my back on him as I did so.

"I can't do this Dale! It's wrong!" I told him my voice becoming choked with sudden tears.

* * *

DPOV

I jumped up of the leaf strewn floor just as Nessie turned around her back now facing me. I wasn't expecting what she spoke next but I should have been.

"I can't do this Dale! It's wrong!"

Oh god! My vision! This is it.

I don't love her yet so why was this happening now? Why would I say it to her if I didn't mean it fully?

I made a descision then and I knew that my next actions would be harsh and cruel but if my vision portrayed me saying the things I had said to her then I was meant to say them, right?

* * *

NPOV

Dale took hold of my shoulders and moved me around to face him again

"Nessie, We're not related! You're not my mum! We're not even cousins! I love you! Please please don't call that wrong!"

"But it is! It is wrong! Wrong for you too feel that way! Wrong for me to return those feelings! Wrong for me to want you to be mine! Wrong-" Dale cut me off before I could finish my sentence by tightening his grip on me and lifting me up from the ground and crushing his lips to mine, I seemed to lose all coherent thought as our lips touched and I responded enthusiastically by wrapping my arms around his neck.

Our kiss didn't last long because it suddenly dawned on me to whom I was kissing. I detangled myself out of Dale's arms and my feet lightly landed on the forest floor. I looked up directly into his face and shook my head to mean no

"I can't do this! It's not right!" I said my voice ringing with finality.

I turned my back on Dale next and bolted away from him into the trees.

"Nessie?! Wait Please! Don't do this!" I heard Dale shout after me. I settled myself down at the base of a tree and sobbed into my kneecaps. Dale appeared in front of me, crouching down before saying

"Nessie, look at me" He ordered though his voice was soft and calm

I didn't look up at him in fact I didn't move at all. He very gently tugged at my hands that were currently covering her eyes and keeping my face hidden from his view.

My eyes met his and I said

"This is sick. What I feel towards you is sick!" I told him as tears streamed thick and fast down my face. He pulled me up off the ground by my forearms and I leant back against the tree for support. I closed my eyes, deep in thought.

"Nessie?" His voice broke me out of my thoughts however.

"Yes?"

"Stop thinking about how wrong this is or how sick you think you are and start thinking about what we would like together"

I felt a blush spread across my tear stained cheeks as my mind started creating some rather dirty images. Dale reacted as any man would to the thoughts that my head had just conjured up. He was instantly kissing me pressing my back up against the thick tree trunk. This kiss was laced with such passion that it made me forget everything, my thoughts went blank with the sheer weight of it and against my better judgement I allowed it to carry on, not letting myself care about the fact that it was Dale whom I was pretty much making out with and even when I knew we'd defiantly gone too far I still didn't stop.

* * *

A/N: right first sorry for the whole 'fade to black' thing just then but this is T rated so you shouldnt really have been expecting me to go into detail! :)

Second im a little worried i didnt explain everything to well in that chapter so if have any questions please dont be afraid to ask them, im not a vampire, i dont bite! :)

Anyway i do hope you liked that chapter! and I hope you werent expecting it! :)

If you did like it then please review! :D

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	16. Felony

A/N: This chapter is shorter than the last one and i apologise for that but personally i think you were all expecting it to be. It's not too short just shorter than chapter 15!

Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter :D :D I hope you like this one just as much as you did chapter 15! and if you do please review :)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Felony

NPOV

I wasn't quite sure how to react when I blinked open my eyes and found that it was dark. I felt a strange unknown weight pressing down against my waist. _What the-_ I started to think just before I looked down, my eyes grew wide at the sight that meet my eyes, _I guess I hadn't dreamed that then!._

Dale's arm was slung protectively over the bare skin of my waist. I swallowed back vomit as the reality of what I had done hit me. I felt sicken to my core, how could I do _that _with Dale? The thought of it was wrong to me immensely wrong! So how had I gotten so carried away that I hadn't stopped this from happening?

I lifted his arm from my waist and moved it gently away from me. I felt dirty and ashamed of myself and those feelings increased tenfold as I stood up and started picking up my clothes from where they were scattered around us. I tugged on each piece as I found it and as soon as i was decent i bolted off through the densely packed trees in the direction of my car. i knew just leaving was harsh but i simply couldn't face him.

"Bugger!" I cursed when I got to my car and realised that I had no keys. I'd given them to Dale earlier so that he could lock up my car for me. I felt frustration build up in me, all I wanted to do was get away, the flight instinct in me was going into overload at my current situation and i couldn't even do what it was telling me to! _Run!_ my head ordered _Just run! _and then i chose to do exactly as it told me too. i ran as fast as was possible for me. i didn't know where i was heading all i knew was that it was far away from Dale.

DPOV

I hadn't expected to find myself alone upon waking but I did, she was gone. I heard her voice then as I raised myself up for the ground groaning.

"Bugger!" she swore and her thoughts carried on to say _he's got my keys_! Nessie thoughts then started to shout _Run! Just run!. _I instantly pushed myself up from the ground after hearing those thoughts inside her panic stricken mind. I wasn't sure why Nessie was thinking of running away from me, but I could take a guess that it had something to do with our actions earlier. Did she regret sleeping with me? I didn't regret it, in fact that had probably been THE best thing that i had experienced in my life so far.

I threw on my clothes and charged off towards where her car was parked. Her thoughts were quiet and distant now and their volume was decreasing dramatically by the second, they was no way i would catch her up now. i caught whispers of her thoughts before they disappeared from my hearing range completely, _how could you? sick sick woman!. _I stopped in my tracks as those quiet thoughts rang through my head answering the question that I had posed mere seconds ago in my own mind.

She did regret what happened and now she was running from me all because she still believed that 'us' was wrong. It did have to be said that it did still kinda weird me out a bit but after what had happened between us earlier i couldn't bring myself to believe that 'us' could ever be wrong. Yes i may have lied to her, told her i loved her when i was actually still uncertain of whether i did or did not but that didn't mean that i couldn't have some sorta of faith in us as a future couple.

I was at her car now and i rummaged through my jean pocket and dug out the set of car keys that she'd thrown at me earlier. I nearly ripped the door off its hinges with my eagerness to get inside. I rammed the key into the ignition and the car roared to life and the second it did I pulled away speeding off after Nessie. I opened the window fully so i could follow her scent that was fading from the air far to fast for my liking. I needed to find her, and it was the thought of finding her that pushed me to drive faster.

I broke sharply as a vision commanded my attention;

_Nessie was sat under the stream of water that was coming from a ancient looking shower head, she was still fully dressed her clothes saturated with the water that was pouring over her. She was crying and had her knees pulled up against her chest, her whole body shaking with the weight of her sobs. Her clothes and her long hair clung to her face and body. _

The beep of a horn behind me pulled me out of the vision of Nessie and with my mind now free of distraction i slammed my foot on the accelerator and drove off down the road. It was as i was driving that i noticed i couldn't smell her anymore, my vision had distracted me from focusing on that tiny lingering scent trail and now it was gone. How the bloody hell was i supposed to find her now?

I pulled over onto the side of the road and cursed loudly at my failure, by what i had seen in my vision i knew that Nessie was upset right now and that she would need some form of comfort although i knew that i would probably be the last person she would want to see. I lent back into the leather drivers seat and sighed heavily, my thoughts focused solely on Nessie, I had to find her and I couldn't find her. What the hell was i ment to do next?

Suddenly image after image flew through my mind as i unconsciously started to search for her future. i scanned each image of her until one told me exactly where she was. i jumped into action then starting the car and speeding off to the place where Nessie had ran too.

NPOV

The warm water cascaded down over my fully clothed body. I had felt so revolting and filthy that i had broken into a hotel room and jumped into the suits shower. The water wasn't helping me though it wasn't making me feel any better, not like i'd really thought it would. I still felt dirty and sick to my stomach as i thought about my actions earlier. I started crying harder than i had been before my tears mingling with the droplets of water falling from the shower head.

I wasn't sure how long i had been sitting under the constant stream of water when i heard a voice.  
"Nessie? You need to come out ok?"  
_How the fuck did he find me? _i thought and he answered it by muttering the words  
"With great difficulity" to himself.

"Look if you don't come out then I'm just gonna come in there and get you" i didn't move but that was more because i couldn't find the strength to not because i didn't want too.

After a few seconds off me showing no signs of moving i heard him side the glass panel door across. i didn't look up or move in anyway and i soon felt his massive warm hands scoop me up. He pressed me tight against his chest once he'd lifted me up from the showers tiled floor. My dripping clothes soaked his but he didn't appear to care about that fact.

He carried me through into the hotel suits only bedroom. I shivered as the cold hit my soaking wet body. Dale held me tighter when i did and said in a low voice  
"Lets get you warm" I shivered again as his hot breath blew over my newly cold skin.

He placed me down onto the old beat up bed that was placed in the centre of the equally shabby looking bedroom and proceeded to pull the thin quilt that covered it around my shoulders.  
"Here stay under that while I see if theres any towels" he told me I nodded to him. I felt the love I already felt towards him grow as I watched him walk away from me which caused my mind was to enter into a major battle between what was right and what was wrong.

_You love him! _was the strongest argument my head could conjure up.

_You gave birth to him! You and him, together, thats indescribly wrong! _

_But you love him and he loves you! He told you he did! _

_Like love matters when your in prison for having sex with a minor! You committed a felony, Nessie! You and him, it just cant happen! _Oh god i hadn't even really thought about it like that.

The life that we lived commanded that we break the law on occasions, like breaking and entering for example. I'd done that a lot but i didn't like breaking the law if i could help it, but seriously having sex with someone who was in the eyes of the law a minor was not something that I'd ever thought I'd ever do.

Dale reappeared in the doorway then as the agaisnt voice spoke for the second time.

"Nessie?" I looked up my eyes meeting his.

"Nessie you didn't commit a felony." he said simply as he approached me, he sat himself down beside me before saying "Now stop beating yourself about things you can't change. What happened earlier-" i felt my cold cheeks flood with blood as he began to talk about 'that'. "Happened and we can't change that."

He pulled the quilt from my shoulders as he spoke and wrapped a towel around me instead, placing one of his hands on each of my shoulders rubbing the towel against my skin gently "And you know what, personally, i wouldn't even if i could cos it was quite frankly the best thing th-" he stopped talking mid-sentence and his hands froze. I maneuvered around to look up into his face, his eyes where glazed over and his expression was blank. He was having another vision but what was it about this time?

"Dale?" I tried to drag him out of the furture by calling his name but i got no response.

"Dale?" I tried again, still nothing.

It was another few minutes until he resurfaced from his vision, his face showed three slightly worrying emotions; Shock, horror and fear.

Before i could ask him what he'd seen, he said in a voice that portrayed only one out of the three emotions.

"Your dad's gonna kill me"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another evil ending! and i'm also sorry that it took a good few days to write this but my college course is coming to an end and I've still got tons of work to do before i can finish so i am sorry but for the next week-ish that has to come first. i will still start writing Chapter 17 but with the amount of work i have to do i can't promise that it'll be up that fast! sorry :(

Anyway, i hope you liked it :) and if you did please review :D

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	17. Angel Gabriel

A/N: sorry for how short this is! cos it is short! and im also sorry for not updating sooner! :( thanks too everybody who reviewed the last chapter :) if u like this chapter plz review! :D

Abbie :D

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Angel Gabriel

I frowned as soon as the sentence had left his mouth

"Why? What did you see?" I asked suddenly anxious to know. Why would dad want him dead? I wasn't gonna tell him what happened. I wasn't ever going to tell ANYBODY about this! I wasn't even going to let myself think about it again. I was so repulsed by my actions that forgetting that they'd ever happened would be my first course of action.

"Actually correction, my dad, your dad, Jasper and Carlisle are going to kill me"

When he said Carlisle I couldn't stop myself from bursting into laughter and through this laughter I choked out the words "Granddad. Cant. Hurt. A fly."

The stunned look that appeared on his face made me laugh harder.

"I'm serious" he said sounding like he was too.

"I know that's what's funny!" I laughed swiping my hand over my eyes to wipe away the moisture that had formed there courtesy of my laughing fit.

"He can't even kill spiders in the bath. He gets grandma to do it"

"What?" Dale asked looking thoroughly confused by my change of subject.

"Never-mind" I said quickly but he continued to frown at me until I repeated

"So what did you see anyway?"

He swallowed nervously but didn't say anything. He instead went back to drying my shoulders. I shrugged him and the towel away from me and I moved away so that I was standing in front of him, glaring down at him.

"What. Did. You. See?!" I spoke through clenched teeth, I wasn't fond of having my questions dodged or being ignored in general.

His nervousness seemed to grow along with the silence in the hotel room. Well, it was silent until there was a buzzing sound and I jumped out of my skin as my phone vibrated against my hip from where it was in my jean pocket.

"Hello?" I asked once I had managed to dig the phone out of my pocket.

"Renesmee, Where are you?" It was dad and he sounded far more worried than was normal for him.

"Hum…let me think. I'm not at home so I guess that means I'm out." I said laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Your hilarious" was his un-amused and unimpressed reply.

"Is Dale with you?" he enquired sounding like he was accusing me of something

"Yes he is." I answered truthfully dad growled down the phone but I didn't let him say another word on the subject because I instantly carried on my previous sentence.

"We left the house when all of you lot started going at it like rabbits! Sorry for not sticking around, its nothing personal, I'd just prefer to not have to overhear my parents having sex" I paused before saying "for a second time"

Just before I hung up I heard Uncle Emmett laugh

"Check out Bella's face"

I almost started laughing again I could imagine my mums face after she'd heard what i'd just said and it was a funny sight, that was until I caught sight of Dale's temporally relived expression. I rounded on him and the expression vanished and was replaced with nervousness and fear.

"Dale just tell me what you saw, please?" I decided to try a softer approach. He swallowed again but said in a voice so quite a human wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"Nessie your having a baby" was his response to my question.

I froze for moment. I couldn't have heard him right!

"Say again?" I asked

It took him a minute before he could answer me and when he did he just repeated almost exactly the same words that he had said before

"Your having a baby"

"Who the bloody hell are you trying to be the Angel Gabriel? Cos the impersonation really isn't that funny!" was my attempt at humour. I couldn't accept that he was telling the truth and I couldn't decide whether it would be a good or a bad thing if he was.

"Seriously what you gonna say next? Your carrying the son of god." I forced myself to laugh at my own words because I didn't feel like I could otherwise.

"More like the son of Dale! Nessie I'm 100% serious!"

I shock my head unwilling to accept his words. I started to pace vampire speed up and down in front of the end of the bed. I could feel Dale's eyes following me as I paced like a caged tiger endlessly for around half a minute.

The bed creaked as Dale got up, His large hands gripped my shoulders tightly which caused me to come to an abrupt halt. He span me around to make me face him and the moment I was he moved his hand and pressed it to just under my chin. I gasped as Dale used my own power on me to show me his vision.

__

We were sitting in my car, to my surprise Dale was driving while I was lounging looking practically asleep in the passenger seat.

"You alright?" Dale asked briefly tearing his eyes away from the road to glance at me.

"Oh I'm fine." I answered him though my eyes stayed shut as I spoke my voice dripping with sarcasm "In half an hour I have to announce to my entire my family that I'm pregnant and that's gonna go down really well, aint it?"

__

Dale chuckled darkly at me once before saying

"Don't worry they can't hurt you. They'll hurt me instead."

__

My eyes shot open as I sat back up and I replied "Is that supposed to be helping? Cos it really isn't!"

_I glared at him and after a few minutes of silence I yelled annoyed_

_"Oh this is just crap!" Dale's faced turned abruptly shocked and he slammed his foot on the break._

_"Don't fucking do that! You just shit me up good and proper!"_

_He started the car back up and took off driving again_

_"What the hells gotten into you?!" he asked me keeping his eyes on the road this time. _

_I muttered _

_"You did" to myself causing Dale to snicker at my remark but he didn't reply to me. _

The vision ended with me left wanted to know more. I wasn't sure how i felt about having a baby, I'd had one and now i was apparently having another with my first one! I hadn't even properly excepted that I'd actually had sex with Dale and now was I suppose to accept that I was going to have his child.

Why the fuck does all this shit have to happen to me?!

* * *

A/N: Again sorry tht was short! and sorry it was like the crappest chapter i've ever writen.

I wouldn't normally have done that you know make Nessie get knocked up but i had a brilliant idea for a sequel and if i write that she needs to have a child. thats all im saying!

Sorry the last bit is a tad rushed but i was being bugged by two of my fellow twikidnappers to get it finished! so you can blame them! (if u havent any clue what a twikidnapper is then look at my profile)

Thanks for reading! :D

Abbie :D


	18. Dead Man Walking

A/N: Yay! Quick update! and a longer chapter!

Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter :D :D

I said in the last authors note to blame the twikidnappers for that chapter being rushed but now u can instead thank them for the speed of this update! :D

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Dead Man Walking

DPOV

_Why the fuck does all this shit have to happen to me?!_

Nessie thought before she suddenly moved away from me over to the bed. I was now kinda glad I'd thought to pay for the room she'd broken into because I had a feeling we were going to be here a while.

"Nessie I'm sorry" I said quietly meaning it. I'd lied to her told her I loved her when I didn't and then continued on to get her pregnant, nice bloke I am! She shook her head at me and thought _'Don't be. There's no point being sorry.' _

She was right but I wanted to say it anyway cos I was sorry, immensely sorry for putting her through everything and I don't just mean a pregnancy. She could handle being pregnant and I knew that, it was more that she was beating herself up over what we'd done. She just kept thinking that 'us' together was wrong and I was getting worried that she wouldn't ever stop thinking it.

She went over to the bed and flopped down onto it. She buried her face into one of the pillows and groaned when her phone started buzzing. I came and sat on the bed beside her as she wrestled with her jeans to get at her phone.

"What?"

"Do you plan on coming home at some point tonight? Or do I have to come and find you?" her dads voice growled down the phone.

"Dad I'm tired and I'm miles away. We'll be home in the morning so I'm just going to quickly say, feed Marie and then I'm going to hang up so you can't trace this call."

She rushed to get the words out. I faintly heard her dad cursing and then Esme say 'Edward!' before she hung up and turned off her phone. I laughed quietly to myself about that last bit.

"Are we gonna tal-" I went to ask her when she quickly answered with

"No not right now!" _I really am tired we'll talk in the morning. _She finished in her head.

"Ok" I said to her when she suddenly flipped over onto her back and looked up at me.

_Can I borrow your t-shirt? _she asked through her thoughts _I don't like sleeping in my clothes. _I answered her by tugging my t-shirt off. To my immense satisfaction her breath hitched as I did so. I tired not to grin at her as I handed her my t-shirt, in her thoughts she stuttered out a 'thanks'. _Could you turn around please? _

"Sure" I said as I turned to look up at the ceiling my eyes tracing the swirly patterns whilst thinking that it was ridiculous that I had to do this. I'd already seen her naked so why did I have to look away while she got changed? It made no sense to me.

_You can look now. _she thought and I turned back to her, she'd picked up the quilt as well as gotten changed into my t-shirt. I couldn't help but stare at her bare legs, she cleared her throat which forced me to look away.

"You were staring at me, I know you were so don't even try and deny it." I said earning a glare from her. She came and laid back down pulling the quilt down over her body.

"Guessing I'm not allowed any quilt then?" I asked "That's ok I'll just freeze" I told her. She debated in her head whether she should share it or not for a minute before deciding that I could in fact get under the quilt with her however she gave this warning, _hands to yourself or I'll boot you out. Got it? _

I didn't answer but instead moved under the quilt. Her breathing and heart rate went crazy as I pressed myself up against her back. My previous feeling of male satisfaction grow at this fact.

After a few minutes her breathing and heart rate slowed and she fell asleep. I put my arm gently around her but lifted it as she, still asleep, turned around and snuggled up into my chest. Nessie couldn't fight her feelings for me in her sleep and the more time I spent close to her like this, the less I could fight mine either, awake or otherwise.

***

NPOV

I woke up to find myself alone. I rubbed at my tired eyes with the back of my hand

"Dale?" I called my voice thick with recent sleep. I yawned and called again

"Dale?"

When he didn't answer I sat up just as the door was opened. Dale walked inside saw me sitting up and mumbled his voice appeared just as tired as my own

"Shit sorry, I wanted to be back before you got up."

_Where did you go? _I thought a frown forming on my face.

"Chemist. I wanna be sure … about you know" He waved his hand in the direction of my middle "before I send myself to my death." He then walked over to me.

I caught onto what he was getting at and my forehead creased into a frown.

"You are aware that we … you know yesterday. Its hardly likely to show up yet" I pointed out to him yawning once while I spoke. He shrugged and then sat down on the side of the bed next to me and offered me the bag

"Please?" he asked me

I groaned and reluctantly snatched the bag out of his hand. He smiled at me as I threw back the quilt and slide out of the bed. He followed me over to the bathroom but I shut the door in his face thinking _'Your not coming in with me! I can't pee with you fucking watching me!' _

I heard him laughing from outside, I ignored him however and pulled the box out of the bag. After a few minutes I thought _'done'. _The door opened then and he came inside, I sat myself down on the now closed toilet seat.

"What does it say?" he asked his voice curious but also slightly fearful.

_Can't look._ I thought and he smiled at me sadly before knelling down in front of me and peaking at the test that I held in my hand facing outwards.

He sighed as he looked at it, he then moved his gaze to look up at me. He then nodded to me,

"Your pregnant."

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck! _I thought he chuckled at my thoughts.

"I don't know what the fuck your laughing at sunshine! You'll be ashes in a few hours." I told him jumping up from the toilet seat. I walked swiftly past him still carrying the test in my hand. I sat on the bed and forced myself to look at it.

'Pregnant.' It read '1-2 weeks'. I felt my heart swell as I read those words. I was having a baby, my own baby, a baby no one could ever take away from me and the thought made me suddenly very happy. This baby is a good thing despite the fact I was head over heals in love with its father and yet wouldn't let said father touch me, well except for yesterday.

Dale lent against the door frame of the bathroom and announced

"We have to go, you promised you dad we'd be home by now"

I nodded _Are we gonna tell them? Now? _I asked him anxious and he nodded

"Probably best too since I'm not really all that good at the mind blocking thing yet and I don't think prolonging it is gonna make it any easier and besides I'm kinda already prepared for death."

I wanted to laugh at his words but I couldn't bring myself too. I stood up and pulled off his t-shirt throwing it across the room in his direction. I heard his breathing become unsteady and his heart rate go crazy. His reaction to my naked upper half made me slightly happy and yet terrified at the same time. I tugged on my bra and top before he could stare at me for long. I pulled on my jeans next and then went over to him. His t-shirt was still in his hands and he was gaping at the spot that I'd just vacated.

"You coming or what?" I said aloud to help snap him out of it. He shook his head and said

"Yeah, coming now"

He followed after me and soon caught up to walk beside me. I went over to my car and stood beside it, I still didn't have my keys. Instead of handing me the keys or even stopping at my car Dale carried on walking.

"Forgot to give the room keys back" he elaborated after hearing my confused thoughts. I lent back against the side of my car and waited for him to take the keys back to reception.

It didn't take him long and soon he was standing beside me. I reached for the handle but Dale stopped me

"I'm driving." he told me simply

"I think you'll finddd I am" I let out a huge yawn mid sentence and Dale looked at me and said

"Your not driving, ok? The vision shows that I'm gonna win this argument so I'd give up now." he put it simply and I, cursing him as I walked, went over and got into the passenger seat through the door that he'd just lent across to open.

I felt my nerves increase as the engine of my Ferrari roared to life and we drove out of the parking lot. I leant back into the leather seat and tried to relax. _It will ok. Everything will be ok. _I thought to myself as I shut my eyes tight, another louder voice laughed at those thoughts and said _'Yeah right!' _

***

The second Dale parked the car, my dad was there.

"Hey dad." I said forcing myself to be cheerful as I stepped out of my car. His eyes were narrowed as he eyed Dale suspiciously.

_Dad! _His gaze turned to me then and he said annoyed

"It's 11:56" to which I quickly responded with

"Meaning were on time by 4 minutes."

I strolled swiftly past him putting on an air of confidence to mask my anxiety at the conversation that was to come. Both dad and Dale followed me out of the garage. I immediately went upstairs as did Dale, I showered and got changed into my favourite outfit of a white top and white jeans. I was nervous and frightened and trying not to think about anything which was difficult for me, the sooner we did this the better.

I went downstairs where most of my family were sat in lounge doing one thing or another. Dale was standing slightly away from them though, his hair was slightly damp like mine and his clothes were different which made me think that he'd done almost exactly the same as me upstairs. I went and stood behind the sofa unable to make eye contact with any of them. I pulled together all the courage that was still lingering in my frightened little body and thought  
_Dad, I'm pregnant._

I hadn't expected dad to reacted the way that he did but his whole body froze into a statue. He stayed like that for roughly half a minute before he snapped himself out of it and asked me politely

"Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

My fear and anxiety built as I repeated

_I'm pregnant._

Again dad's reaction surprised me, he nodded once and then said his voice fierce and deadly

"I warned you." he said simply. Dale's face paled and dad instantly took that as confirmation although it didn't really appear that he needed any to begin with. He launched himself at Dale, his eyes vicious. I reacted instinctively and shouted

"No!" as I threw myself across the room toward where dad was now.

I grabbed hold of his arm and tried to pull him away from Dale, this was a huge mistake on my part however since dad was far to enraged to take any notice of who was holding him and it was because of this, that he threw me off him with such force that I went flying across the room and directly through the huge glass window opposite to where I'd previously been standing.

* * *

A/N: I think that's one of the most evil endings I've written so far. Muhaha! I'm so mean.

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	19. All Grown Up

A/N: I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but i've uploaded it anyway. hopefully you'll all like it :)

* * *

_I grabbed hold of his arm and tried to pull him away from Dale, this was a huge mistake on my part however since dad was far to enraged to take any notice of who was holding him and it was because of this, that he threw me off him with such force that I went flying across the room and directly through the huge glass window opposite to where I'd previously been standing._

Chapter Nineteen  
All Grown Up

NPOV

I screamed as my body made impact with the shattering glass, its shards puncturing the skin of my arm and shoulder. I fell to the ground and that was when the pain truly hit me. I screamed even louder than before, I tired to move but I couldn't. The pain of what had just happened was crippling me.

Granddad appeared beside me then.

"Nessie, come here, sweetheart." he said as he lifted me gently up from the ground, my blood was seeping through my nice clean shirt, I could feel it as the fabric began to cling to the skin of my back.

I winced as my skin attempted to heal over the glass which only forced the sharp pieces deeper into my flesh.

"Granddad please get the glass out!" I whimpered and before I could stop them tears started to run down my cheeks. I sniffed as granddad gently set me down onto the dining table away from the others. His bag was already there, I wasn't sure which member of my family had gone and got it but it was there right beside me.

Granddad had to cut open my skin to retrieve the glass. It was a painful process and I winced repeatedly. I could hear what could only be described as chaos happening in the lounge and right now I was so glad that I was on this side of the door.

DPOV

_Dad, I'm pregnant. _I heard Nessie think, I had known that this was going to happen we'd discussed it in the car and in the hotel but I still wasn't prepared for it, for her to just think it so bluntly.

Edward didn't properly show any reaction to her words he just froze for a second before asking for Nessie to confirm what she'd just thought. His question brought with them the attention of everyone else inside the room. Everyone turned to look between him and his petrified daughter.

_I'm pregnant. _She thought again, I knew now would probably be a good time to peg it but I didn't move.

"I warned you." Edward said his voice deadly, _RUN! _My head screamed at me but I didn't, I held my ground. This was all my fault and I would face it, I'd broken my promise and how I had to pay the price for it. Edward crouched into an attack position and launched himself at me before anybody else could even react.

I put my arm out to shield my face from his attack though this just made him aim for my arm. His cold hands formed a vice like grip on my forearm, like he was trying to get a good enough grip in order to rip it off. I grimaced with the pain as his grip ground my bone to practically dust. I would have gladly dealt with this agony however, than have to witness what I witnessed next.

"No!" Nessie threw herself over to us and grabbed hold of her dads arm in an attempt to pull him off me. Her dads mind didn't register who was pulling at his arm it was too clouded with his anger for me. He threw her off him which would've been bad no matter what but she didn't just land on the floor or something like it, he threw her with such force that she went flying a considerable distance across the room going straight threw a large glass window.

My dads words echoed through my head as I watched her petite form smash through the glass

'_like the world would stop turning if she wasn't alive' _

He was right about that, I felt like the world around me came to a sudden halt, like life temporally lost meaning. Well it did until I heard Nessie mentally scream

_FFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!_

Before screaming out loud twice, she was in some serious pain and I felt this longing to go to her and it was because of this strange new feeling that I found the strength to throw Edward off me.

I went to go to her but the second I went to move I saw Carlisle walking with Nessie securely held in his arms off towards the dining room.

_Get the glass out! Owww! Get the damn glass out! Fuck ow! _

I wanted to go to her badly but before I could move, I was roughly pushed to the ground falling on my recently injured arm, I very nearly screamed at the agony that tore through it.

Everyone's thoughts were quite similar well three of seven involved murder and one other was debating it. Mum wanted to kill Edward, Edward and Jasper wanted me dead even though Jasper was still in the dark about what I had done to his precious niece (though the guesses in his head were pretty accurate) and dad, he was the one debating whether to hurt me or not, _Dale you promised! I don't know what you've done! But if you've broken your promise then I promise not to hold Edward back! _

His thoughts were the only ones directed to me. I wouldn't be able to look dad in the eye now because if i did he'd see the guilt that mine held. I turned back around to find Edward in an extremely dangerous proximity to me.

Edward was just about to attack me again, I could hear it in his thoughts, when mum grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SON! YOU BASTARD!" she yelled so loud that nearly all of us winced as her voice touched her ears. Dad went over to her and pushed her gently so that he was wedged in-between them.

_What did he do Edward? _dad asked him and I cringed knowing what was coming next.

"She's pregnant" Edward hissed through clenched teeth. Dad stiffened and thought towards me this time

_You broke your promise, I'm not like you, when I say I promise, I mean it. _He stepped away from Edward pulling mum with him.

Mum fought against dad's hold on her, thrashing about trying to free herself.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?!?! Let go of me!" she yelled as she fought pointlessly.

"He has to learn." Dad told her "To keep a promise"

Mum fought harder and dad struggled to hold onto her. Edward looked shocked that he was now without any restraint at all, he soon take advantage of it though and moved towards me.

I closed my eyes preparing for the death I deserved.

I wasn't expecting what happened next, I had no pre-warning to it. I felt someone step in front of me blocking me off away from Edward. I opened my eyes to see Nessie's mum, Bella standing in front of me.

"Bella, move." Edward spoke fiercely taking his anger for me out on his wife now.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Throw me through a window?!" Bella retorted, Edward shoulders slumped considerably

"That was an accident." was his sheepish reply.

Bella wasn't going to let it go that easily,

"Be that as it may, you still did it! You threw **our **daughter through a window! A bloody window! She's not like us Edward, doing things like that can hurt her! That screaming you heard, That was her! The blood you can smell, That's hers!" with every word that left Bella's mouth Edward crumpled out of guilt just that little bit more.

"Don't talk to me until your ready to apologise to our daughter and Dale." Edward straightened up then, his thoughts horrified at the mere thought of apologising to me, his face portrayed his inner horror and Bella picked up on it.

"Yes I expect you to apologise to Dale as well! Because like it or not, our daughter loves him and that is all that matters! Now grow up Edward! Renesmee is not a child! She is a grown woman! And she has every right to have a sex life regardless of its consequences! Now when you've calmed down and your ready to apologise to **both **of them, come and find us." she finished.

She reached back and grabbed hold of my arm. Before I could protest she dragged me off toward the dining room. The occupants of the lounge had been stunned into silence, I think I would have laughed at the looks on there faces if it wouldn't have been seen as seriously inappropriate given everything that had taken place today.

Bella opened the door to the dining room, and let go of my arm the second she had pulled me inside, she closed the door behind us. Nessie was perched on the dark wooden table that was positioned in the centre of the room. Her face, neck, and hair were smeared with her own blood, her shirt clung to the side of her body, its pure white fabric beyond saving. She looked a state though I wouldn't ever tell her that.

Her face brightened when she saw us, though I wasn't sure if she was happy to see her mum, me or maybe just both of us. Bella went straight to her daughters side and I hung back to give them space.

"Mum? Did you actually just say 'sex' in front of like seven people?" Nessie asked her face incredulous, like she just couldn't quite believe that her mum had the ability to do such a thing. Bella standing at her daughters side now, hugged her and responded with a shrug of her shoulders and a  
"I guess I'm growing up."

They both laughed lightly though Bella appeared to be quite saddened when she'd mentioned growing up. She pushed Nessie's hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. Maybe it wasn't just Edward who was having a hard time excepting that their daughter had in fact grown up though Bella was as sure as hell coping with that fact a hundred percent better than Edward was.

* * *

A/N: Not the best chapter ending but then again its not really the best chapter. Hope u liked it anyway!

oh and in case ur all wondering, Emmett wasnt actually going to let Edward hurt Dale, he just kinda wanted to make him sweat a little bit he would've stopped Edward from actually hurting Dale cos no matter what he did, its still his son. :)

Thanks for reading!

Abbie :D


	20. Surrender

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long! but ive been mega busy and i will be just as busy throughout next week :(

This chapter is slightly short so im sorry for that! hope you like it anyway :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Surrender

DPOV

_6 days later_

"Boxes good! Bombs bad! Boxes good! Bombs bad!"

Nessie chanted as she focused on the game she was playing on the Wii. I sat beside her watching her little character on the screen sliding on a skateboard. I patiently sat and watched her play. She wore a permanent frown on her face while she played and occasionally she would bite her lip through agitation.

I moved my legs then so that I could rest my homework on my knees. I unwillingly tore my eyes away from Nessie and got to work on my maths. The sooner I got it finished the sooner I could go back to staring at her, even in my head that sounded a tad stalker-ish.

I was so glad that Edward couldn't see inside my head, I'd said it before but Edward would most definitely kill me if he could see the things that I couldn't help but think when I saw his daughter.

Bella may have saved me from being murdered by him before but that didn't mean she'd do it again and if she did she wouldn't be able to get an apology out of him again, I didn't even deserve the first one. Edward's apology had been a surreal moment for me;

***

_Me, Nessie and Esme had been sitting watching television when suddenly Edward had been thrown through the door. _

"_Bella!" he hissed as he hit the ground._

"_Just do it!" Bella hissed back._

_He straightened himself up to find all three of us looking at him expectantly. The second her dad had been forcibly made to enter the room, Nessie had shifted in her seat so that she was as close to me as possible, whether because she was scared of her dad or just scared for my safety I was unsure. __I didn't care either way because she hadn't allowed herself to be anywhere here that close to me in what felt like years. _

_Edward pinched the bridge of his nose looking extremely uncomfortable. _

I cant believe I'm doing this. _He thought before pulling his hand down from his face and saying looking directly at both of us as he spoke. _

"_I am sorry that I over reacted" He spoke through gritted teeth and his thoughts contradicted what he said, _though I sure as hell didn't overreact!

"_I'm sorry that I hurt both of you" his voice grew softer as he continued to apology more to Nessie than me _

_"Especially you Nessie, you're my daughter and I love you with all my heart. I never mean't to hurt you my sweetheart and I can never apologise enough for ghastly actions against you. I can only live in hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." he finished his eyes on the ground. _

_Nessie jumped up from beside me and hugged her dad tightly. _

"_Course I forgive you! You're my dad, I have too!" she laughed and Edward did to though his laugh was lighter than his daughters. _

"_Now stop talking like your Mr. Darcy cos seriously mum may think it's the ultimate turn on but actually its just dead annoying." her dad laughed harder and hugged her tighter before whispering in her ear_

"_I really am sorry though" _

_Nessie sighed and whispered back_

"_I know you are" _

_***_

Nessie let out a string of profanities and I looked up to see what was wrong.

"Fucks sake!" she went to throw the remote then but I reached across and grabbed it out of her hand before she could. Dad had warned me that her already volatile temper goes nuts when she's pregnant and that she had a habit of breaking things because of it apparently he'd lost a phone to her temper but he hadnt elaborated so i wasnt really sure how.

My homework fell to the ground when I moved and once the remote was safely away from her I reached down to retrieve it. When I sat back up I did so to find Nessie looking at me a small frown on her face, it was a different frown to the one she'd worn before, it was far softer.

_You know me so well. _she stated in her thoughts

_Even without the whole reading minds and emotions crap. You still seem to know me better than I know myself _she continued to speak to me through her thoughts.

_You barely know me, yet you knew I was gonna do that. You know my temper, you know me, you understand me. _

I slowly nodded confused by her words and not understanding where she was going with this.

_How dya know me so well?_

I looked away from her embarrassed as I answered with

"I pay attention" I mumbled

_I keep pushing you away because in my head that's the right thing to do but your not giving up on me. You still keep watching me, 'paying attention' to my every move. Why wont you just give up? What the hell do I have to do to make you realise that 'us' isn't ever going to happen? _

I felt my heart break but instead of letting it show I fought against her words

"Nessie your having my child in case you've forgotten! 'us' has happened and it is still happening! Why are you determined to pointlessly fight against this?! You love me and I love you!" I reached out and brushed my hand gently against her cheek, she shut her eyes in response to my touch. "Nothing else should matter but that."

A tear fell from her still closed eye and she shook her head effectively shaking my hand away from her.

'_Us' is wrong Dale! Why can't you see that?! _

"I see that the idea of us is wrong, I do see that but I can't bring to let that stop us from being together when I know that it will make us both so incredibly happy! You just need to stop fighting your feelings."

She opened her eyes and looked me right in the eye. Her mind was uncertain and she kept going over the things I'd said. I could see inside her head that her main argument against 'us' was being attacked from all sides.

She was surrendering and I knew it.

I took advance of the fact that she was deep in thought and I lent forward leaning my face close to her face. My sudden change in proximity caused her to whole body to react, her heartrate and breathing going haywire. Her eyes filled with a mixture of love and lust. She eyed my lips once before saying in defeat

"Oh sod it!" and pouncing on me with such force that she very nearly knocked the wind out of me.

She pushed us back against the sofa and I didn't protest to her actions if anything I welcomed them with open arms. All of her repressed feelings came out in her kiss, she'd been waiting a long time to do this and I understood her eagerness for this moment, I'd been waiting impatiently for it since the day I'd got back from the hunting trip.

"Whoa!" a shocked voice forced us to break apart suddenly. We both bolted upright guilty looks taking over our faces.

__

Your lucky it was me that saw that and not Edward! Cos if he had your manhood sure as hell wouldn't be intact! Bella or no Bella!

my dad thought and although I was monumentally pissed off with him for interruption I was grateful that it had been him and not Edward.

"We weren't doing anything" I tired pointlessly

"Sure you weren't" dad laughed at my blatant lie and then turned to leave saying "I'm just gonna leave you two alone to 'not do anything'." over his shoulder.

As soon as my annoying soon to be dead father was gone I looked over at Nessie, her whole face was flushed with embarrasment. Her thoughts were clouded by it though I caught the dominant word that her head was screaming at her.

_Wrong! _

I reached for her and she flinched away from me. She shook her head fiercely at me and jumped up from the sofa and ran swiftly from the room. My outstretched hand remained where it was until I curled my fingers into a fist and pulled it back to my side. Now I really did want my dad dead!

* * *

A/N: hope u weren't expecting that! :)

sorry if this chapter seems rushed cos to be fair it kinda was but i had to write when i had the chance.

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	21. Fighting The Heart

A/N: woo quick update! hope you all like this one :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

Fighting the heart

NPOV

_4 days later _

I can't believe I almost gave in, how could I do that?! I'd been fighting my hearts desires for ages now simply because in my mind my desires were sick and wrong. I had to fight even harder now and I was doing so by avoiding Dale at all costs. If I was in a room and he came in then I would leave. I couldn't handle being alone with him, since merely being left alone with him made my resolve on the matter of 'us' waver. I tossed the book that I'd previously been reading aside and sighed before sitting myself up folding my legs underneath me, the sudden movement made my stomach turn ever so slightly though I wasn't sick, thank goodness.

I'd been throwing up recently, I wasn't stupid I knew why I was but I still hated being sick especially when I don't eat much as a general rule, and I I hate to rhyme but throwing up bile is vile! my stomach growled at me as my mind turned away from Dale (for once) and onto food. I gently climbed up from my bed being careful to avoid sudden movements since sickness could occur and I really didn't want that.

I moved towards my door extending a hand out to the handle when it was opened for me from the other side. I suddenly found myself facing the one person I'd been trying my hardest to avoid. Before I could protest Dale hoisted me up into his strong arms and span me around out of a joy I didn't understand.

My stomach churned harder with the spinning motion a bit like when his mother had done a similar thing to me a few years ago, except this time around i actually felt my face turning green. Dale's body tensed as he heard my worried thoughts and he gently set me back on my feet. I doubled over and dry heaved twice, spitting up a minimal amount of bile before the feeling of sickness past and I turned to stare angrily up at him.

"What the hell was that for?! What made you so fucking happy?!" I spat at him

I was in a very bad mood now and he knew it. I'd been fighting to not be sick and fighting to stay away from him and now I'd basically just lost both of those battles. Dale looked slightly disheartened by my obvious bad mood.

"I had a vision, I thought you'd wanna know" he mumbled before looking down at the ground.

I felt myself reaching out to comfort him but it was only as my hand brushed against his bare skin did I truly stop and think about my actions and I retracted my hand back away from him. He looked even more disappointed now and I was forced to look away from him as I asked

"What happened in the vision?" I asked truly curious to know the answer.

Dale looked up to face me again his eyes now relighting with his previous happiness.

"Guess?" he asked of me he'd turned from heart brokenly unhappy to ecstatic in seconds and that was worst mood swings than me.

I groaned and snapped at him

"I don't wanna bloody guess! I'm hungry and I feel sick so just bloody tell me what you came to tell me and piss off!" he looked temporally hurt but it didn't linger since his huge smile returned.

Dale outstretched his hand and touched my neck. His vision instantly starting playing behind my eyes.

_A little girl I didn't recognise was sitting on the floor of our lounge, she had uncommonly long hair for a child her age which appeared to be around 18 months possibly less. Her hair was thick and curly like mine but it was a rich brown in colour, the little girl looked up from the story book that was in her lap, her chocolate brown eyes focusing on something, she beamed then as someone entered the room. _

"_Mum! Dad!" the little girl cried her voice far to mature for her age. My heart swelled and my hand flew to my stomach as the people she'd addressed as mum and dad came into the room, it was me and Dale. I was holding Dale's hand and I was dragging him into the room, once we were inside though I released his hand and went to the little girl. _

_"Hello my darling girl" I said as I grabbed the small girl up from the ground and hugged her tight against me. Dale came up behind me and encased us both in a hug, his enthusiasm and the sheer strength of his strong arms lifted both of us up from the ground. The little girl giggled and we laughed with her, _

_"Gotta love my girls!" Dale said through his laughter as he set us back on the ground. _

_The little girl snuggled up against me and I snuggled up against Dale whispering _

"_I love you" _

"_I love you too" _

Dale responded before the vision died away fading to back. I was left shocked and yet ridiculously happy after witnessing the contents of his vision. I could now see why he'd been so overjoyed and had wanted to show me. Nothing else mattered at that moment than the fact that I'd just seen that I was having a girl and that she was quiet clearly 100% happy and healthy.

I didn't even let the fact that me and Dale had been a bit overly close for my likely effect me. The fact that I could throw up at any moment also left my head as I threw myself at Dale, hugging him so tightly I was practically crushing him.

"We're having a girl!" I cried my arms gripping him around his neck. His arms went around me as if out of instinct, supporting my body since my feet were currently hovering up away from the ground. Tears of happiness spilled over my eyes and tumbled down my cheeks, I buried my head into his neck to hide them from him.

Once the tears had subsided i pulled my head away from his shoulder and moved to look into his face. There was the most adorable smile presence on his face and I'm sure my face probably looked similar to his. His eyes focused on mine and I stared back into his knowing that the longer I stared into those gorgeous blue eyes the less chance I would have of winning my current battle. _But what's the point in fighting your heart?! _my head argued as I thought about looking away _You saw that vision Nes, your going to be together at some point soon! So why keep fighting against the inevitable! _

My mind had a point, I could see that! I wanted desperately to just let my fight go but I couldn't just do that, could I? Not after fighting it for this long anyway, we couldn't be together no matter that vision might have suggested it wasn't going to happen. I tore my eyes away from his and wriggled free of his hold on me.

I went over to my bed again and sat on the edge of it, my stomach grumbled but i ignored it. Dale asked

"Dya want me to go get you something to eat?" his voice portrayed the awkwardness that I could suddenly see in his demeanour. I shook my head for no, food could wait I wanted to talk about our daughter and his vision of her. I wanted to know more about her, my mum would probably argue with me if she knew what I wanted to know, she'd argue that I should let it be a surprise! Well screw surprises! I didn't like them anyway! and besides I wanted to know as much as I could about my adorable little girl.

_Sit_. I ordered and Dale did as I asked of him and came and sat beside me at a closer proximity than I would probably have liked had I not been so solely focused on my daughter that I was still currently barely pregnant with.

"What else have you seen of her?" I asked and I got an answer almost instantly

"That's the only thing I've seen. I didn't wanna go looking in case you didn't want me too" he told me his honestly coming through in his voice.

I frowned disappointed, I looked down at my quilt my disappoint apparent in that one action.

"I can look for her, if you want me too?" he asked, the disappointment fled my body as he pressed his hand to my neck and focused on finding our little girls future. Only one image flickered through ours heads

_"Lucy Amelia McCarthy Cullen!" I called there was a blur of brown as the little girl from the previous vision pegged it out of the room that we'd both been in and that I was currently still standing in _

_"Get your little bottom back here!" I called after her before swiftly bolting out of the room._

"Well at least we don't have to come up with a name now"

Dale laughed after the vision ended. I was slightly disappointed that that was it but I was happy that I now knew my daughter's name, at least i now I wouldn't have to think one up and besides i loved her name. Obliviously since i'd probably been the one to think it up. I sighed and laid down backwards across my bed, pulling up the fabric of my top to revel the slight bump of me stomach.

I placed my palm against it and said

"Hello Lucy"

Dale shifted from beside me and lent down to ever so gently kiss my stomach. My heart stuttered at his light touch and then swelled further, he was so young and yet he still obviously loved the fact that we were having this baby which shocked me to no end. He moved away from my stomach then though he kept his hand there.

I wasn't sure why I hadn't asked him to leave yet but I would have to soon regardless of the cute little moment we were currently having, I couldn't let him stay this close to me for too long not unless I really was going to just give up my fight, which I was sure as hell thinking about doing.

My heart started celebrating as that thought entered my head and a wide grin spread across Dale's face. He lent close to me and whispered

"Please stop fighting Nessie." his breath washed over my face and I felt my resistance crumbing into dust.

"I love you. Please stop fighting what your heart wants Nessie. Doesn't Lucy deserve to have her parents together and happy" Little bastard! using our unborn daughter as a way to get me to give up! It was working though. He leaned in and my eyes blinked shut as his lips pressed softly down against mine.

I didn't protest against him and I let him kiss me. I wanted this so bad, I wanted us! My heart rejoiced as I put my protests to the back of my mind. I may never be 100% ok with a relationship between us but for now I didn't think about that since it didn't matter.

He pulled away from me and his eyes searched mine for any trace of uncertainty that might be lingering there. He didn't find any because there wasn't anything to find. I beamed at him and said

"I hope your happy now, your stuck with me." I told him, his face formed a breathtaking smile and he kissed me again.

I laughed when he pulled away for the second time

"Take that as a yes then?" I asked him my huge smile matching his. He nodded his head before asking

"Are you sure this time though? Your not gonna make a break for it the next time someone catches us at it?" my cheeks inflamed at the memory but I shook my head.

"No" I reassured him before continuing

"Well not right now at least" I laughed and he laughed with me though I could sense that he was worried that something would happen in the future to make me fight it again, just like I was. I refused to let myself think about that and instead I thought about our little girl.

Dale moved to kiss me again and his lips were hovering over mine when my stomach growled loud enough to kill the mood dead. Dale looked slightly annoyed by the interruption but I pushed him off me and pushed myself up from my bed. I grabbed his hand up in mine and heaved him up from my bed.

"Come on you, Lucy demands we fed her"

Dale laughed and let go of my hand to throw me over his shoulder. My empty stomach turned at the movement.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that" He just laughed at me and ran out of my bedroom carrying a very disgruntled me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I insisted but it didn't matter cos we were in the kitchen now anyway. Dale plonked me down to sit on the granite counter.

"What dya wanna eat then? Cos all I can make is toast"

I laughed at him and said

"Toast it is then."

I watched his every move as he made me some much needed food. I may regret my decision one day but we were both overjoyed by it for the moment so I didn't think about that instead I thought back to my argument in the forest the words that I'd spoken to him before we'd shared our first kiss;

_Wrong for you too feel that way! Wrong for me to return those feelings! Wrong for me to want you to be mine!_

Only now all I could think when I thought those words over in my head was, So What!

So what if it was wrong for him to feel the way that he did towards me, so what if it was wrong for me to return his feelings and so what if it was wrong that I wanted him to be mine!

We were in love and I understood now that you can't fight love for long because it will always overpower your argument against it in the end and personally I was bloody glad that it had.

Me and Dale may not be the most ideal couple and things may not have gone smoothly for us but the past didn't matter now, only the future did. Our future, together, with our little Lucy, even if she wasn't quite ready to join us yet.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! The last chapter of Wrong to be mine! I hope you all enjoyed it and the rest of the story!

Thanks for sticking with my stories to the end, your reviews mean alot to me! :) 119 reviews in total for this one and 107 for Surrogacy! :D thanks SOO much! :D

And even though personally im a little unsure about that chapter, i dont think its too bad as an ending :) and I wasnt really ever planning to write her having her baby, so i hope ur not too disappointed that i didnt :)

Before i go off to start planning sequels i just wanna say that Nessie daughter's name 'Lucy' was chosen by Ashleighbabe and her middle name was named after my mate Danielle whos middle name is Amelia! :)

Thanks for everything guys! Ur all awesome! :) Goodbye for now :)

Thanks for reading! :)

Abbie :D


End file.
